To Follow A Dream
by kash30032000
Summary: Many years ago, Voldemort hid his three of his precious Horcruxes in the Hoenn Region. James Potter went looking for them, but died. Now Harry Potter must continue his mission in order to destroy Voldemort. A Harry Potter is a Pokemon trainer story.
1. The Journal

Chapter 1 

The Journal

_Dear Harry,_

_I hope that you are enjoying the first week of your summer despite the incident in the Department of Mysteries. I know the death of your godfather is still fresh on your mind but I need to speak to you about something very important. _

_I only hope that you have forgiven me and that you will allow us to converse this Friday. If you do not wish to see me, I understand, but remember that this is important._

_Please send an answer by owl immediately._

_Yours truly,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry was sitting in the quiet living room staring at the letter that Dumbledore had sent him three days ago. Today was the day that Dumbledore would show up and supply Harry with yet another piece of information. What that was, Harry had no idea.

Dumbledore had promise to tell Harry everything that had to do with the prophecy. The prophecy that he and his friends worked so hard to get but only to allow it to be smashed.

Harry had foiled Voldemort's plans because no one heard the prophecy. Only later on that night did Dumbledore show Harry what it contained.

_What more information could Dumbledore have for me?_ Pondered Harry. Was he going to tell Harry how to survive? Teach him powerful magic that would help him in his struggle?

The doorbell rang breaking Harry away from his thoughts. Petunia walked out of the kitchen wearing a pink apron. She opened the door and saw a tall man with a long white beard and matching hair. He wore half-moon spectacles that seemed to be beaming at a startled Petunia.

"Hello," said Albus Dumbledore. "You must be Petunia Dursley." He continued to smile at her. "Albus Dumbledore," he said when she didn't respond. "I was wondering if I could speak with Mr. Harry Potter?"

Petunia didn't respond. She simply stared at the man as if he was some sort of alien. Dumbledore gently moved Petunia aside made his way inside the house and closed the door.

"It's not very wise to linger on one's doorstep in these dangerous times," he said simply. He then spotted Harry on the couch. "Good evening, Harry."

Harry stood. "Good evening, sir," he said. "Would you like to have a seat?"

"I certainly would," the Professor answered. He put down a black rucksack as he sat. "Thank you."

"Can I get you anything?"

"Yes, some tea would be nice. I've been busy all day and haven't had a thing to eat or drink."

Harry frowned. What had Dumbledore been up to that he didn't have time to feed himself?

Harry made his way into the kitchen where Dudley and Vernon was finishing up their pie.

"Who was at the door?" asked Vernon as Harry busied himself with the teakettle.

"Just the Headmaster of my school." Harry answered simply.

"WHAT?" roared Vernon. "YOU LET ONE OF YOUR FREAKY FRIENDS INTO MY HOUSE!"

Vernon stood up so quickly that his chair fell to the floor with a loud _bang_. He rushed passed Harry grabbing a wooden spoon as he left. Dudley simply just hid under the table.

He didn't have too much luck when it came to dealing with wizards. Harry remembered the time when Dudley had grown a tail when Hagrid had come to collect Harry to take him to Diagon Alley. Two years ago, Fred and George Weasley had given him candy that made his tongue grow.

The teakettle was now whistling and Harry prepared two cups of tea. He placed them, along with a plate of crumpets, on a tray and carried it to the living room.

Harry froze at the scene before him. Vernon and Petunia was shivering in a corner. The wooden spoon in Vernon's hand was cracked but no one seemed to be hurt.

Harry looked at the couch and saw that Dumbledore hadn't moved an inch, but there was a small smile on his face and he was twiddling his thumbs merrily.

Harry walked forward and sat the tray on the coffee table. He passed Dumbledore a cup before taking one himself. He watched as Dumbledore took a sip of tea and noticed that one of his hands were blacken as if it were dead. There was a ring settled on the ring finger that seemed to have been cracked.

"Sir," said Harry sounding alarmed. "What happened to your hand?"

"Now is not the time for me to answer," said Dumbledore sitting his cup down and shaking a sleeve over his injured hand. "I have very important information for you."

Harry put his cup down and sat up straighter.

"Sir, does this have anything to do with the prophecy? Will it help me survive?"

"Yes and yes." Dumbledore answered. "This week, during one of my missions, I stumbled across an item that I think that you would find interesting and very useful."

He reached for the black bag and opened it. He rummaged through it a bit before pulling out a battered old black book. He handed it to Harry.

"What is it?" asked Harry as he turned the book over in his hands.

"It's a diary that was written almost fifteen years ago. It belonged to your father."

"My dad…" breathed Harry.

Harry opened the book and saw that there was only one entry.

_October 30, 1981_

_I have just returned home to my dearest Lily and my son. I have been traveling for a few months looking for ways to become stronger in order to defeat the Dark Lord Voldemort. I have made many good friends on my travels and one in particular is Professor Birch from Littleroot Town._

_He had explained to me the ways of the Pokemon and I began to train them in order to become stronger. In fact, it was him who told me to keep a journal so that one day someone may be able to finish my work._

_My Eevee and me trained hard. We went to many places and challenged many Pokemon trainers and gym leaders. Soon my training paid off and my Eevee evolved into a Flareon. _

_The time had come for me to return to my darling wife and son. I gave Flareon to Professor Birch, said my farewell, and left for England. Before I left, he gave me these words of advice:_

"_Never forget who you are. You must always keep your heart pure even in the darkest times. You are never alone"_

The journal entry had ended. Harry looked up more confused than ever. Harry had expected Dumbledore to tell him something about a prophecy, not an adventure his dad had took.

"Professor, I don't understand. What does this have to do with the prophecy?"

"Do you know what a Horcrux is, Harry?" asked Dumbledore. Harry shook his head. "A Horcrux is an item that contains a piece of your soul. You simply split your soul and place it an object for safekeeping. This will keep you alive as long as the soul is unharmed and remains safe."

"Split your soul!?" Harry asked in horror.

"Yes," answered Dumbledore gravely. "It seems that Lord Voldemort split his soul into seven pieces many years ago in order to 'conquer' death. While these Horcruxes are around…"

"…he can't die." Harry said downheartedly.

There was a long silence. How could he defeat anyone who can't die? Voldemort had seven souls in places that Harry could never dream of, while a single killing curse could snuff out his life. This wasn't fair. Fighting Voldemort now was meaningless. What was the point of risking his life if the demon couldn't be killed?

"I know what you are thinking, Harry," said Dumbledore. "Do not lose hope. There is a way of defeating him."

Harry looked up desperately at Dumbledore.

"I can't do this alone," he whispered. "Teach me."

"You are right in saying that you need assistance in the journey that you must take. However, there is only so much that I alone can teach you. You must learn about your abilities and from those around you. That is how you truly succeed." Harry nodded and he continued. "The story begins with your father's journey. He journeyed far away in search of the seven Horcruxes that Voldemort had made. He made many friends and gained new knowledge and abilities."

"What sort of knowledge and abilities?"

"Not only did he learn a lot about Pokemon and how effective they can be, he learned about a Horcrux that is hidden in a place called Petalburg Woods."

"Sir, if I—if I continue my dad's journey…do you think that I can locate the remaining horcruxes?"

"Yes. Your father believed that Voldemort stored all of his horcruxes in the Hoenn region. The place where Voldemort traveled to study other elements of the world."

"Then that's what I'll do," said Harry standing up and looking determined. "I'll go to the Hoenn region and finish my dad's work. I won't come home until I have located all seven Horcruxes."

"Five Horcruxes," corrected Dumbledore. "If you are going on this perilous journey, I must tell you what you are searching for." He motioned for Harry to sit. He continued once Harry had taken a seat. "It is true that Voldemort has created seven Horcruxes. Lucky for us, we were able to get our hands on two of them and destroy them."

"What?" said Harry astonished. "You've already destroyed two Horcruxes?"

"I've destroyed one Horcrux. I cannot take credit for destroying the diary. That was your doing." Seeing Harry's confusion, he continued. "The diary that was once owned by Tom Riddle was a Horcrux. I was very curious when you told me how the diary had possessed Ginevra. A book acting on it's own. That book contained a piece of Voldemort's soul."

"Okay, so the diary was one. What other one did you destroy?"

Dumbledore shook back his sleeve revealing his injured hand. He pulled off the ring and handed it to Harry. Harry examined the ring and knew that it was damaged because of the crack.

"You keep it," said Dumbledore when Harry handed the ring back to him. "Make sure you keep it safe. It's very valuable. And do not wear it. Understood?"

Harry nodded and pocketed the ring.

"Now, I will tell you about the remaining Horcruxes," continued Dumbledore. He rummaged inside the black rucksack and withdrew three cards with drawings on them. "As you travel be on the lookout for the following; a locket, a cup, and a diadem."

As he said each object, he showed Harry a picture of what they looked like. He passed Harry the cards and Harry spread them over the coffee table.

"Okay," said Harry. "But these are only three Horcruxes. What about the other two?"

"Once you have the first three, you can concentrate on the last two. It's very important that you destroy the first three first."

"Yes, sir."

"The sixth horcrux is his pet snake, Nagini," continued Dumbledore. "The seventh piece…" he hesitated. "Resides in his body. Once you destroy the seventh piece of his soul. You will be able to kill him."

"And how exactly do I destroy a Horcrux?"

"That is going to be very difficult. Only a dark Pokemon can destroy such a dark and powerful object."

"I'll just go get one."

"Only a wizard's dark Pokemon can destroy a Horcrux. Only three wizards have journeyed into the Hoenn region. That is your father, Voldemort, and myself. Voldemort only owned a powerful Seviper. He taught it many things and stretched its abilities farther than any other known Pokemon. I owned a Taillow, which I found very useful. It evolved and the time came when I had to let it go. Your father had an Eevee and it eventually evolved into a Flareon. Your best bet would be for you to go to Littleroot town and ask Professor Birch about James' Flareon."

"Okay, let me make sure I got this right. I'm to go to Littleroot town and speak with Professor Birch before I go after the Horcruxes?"

"That is correct." Dumbledore stood up. "I have already packed the essentials that you will need on this journey." He indicated the rucksack. "I packed traveling clothes, medicine, food, water, first aid, a handy book full of magic spells, potions, and other bits and pieces. You might want to add other items, like that admirable cloak of yours."

Harry nodded and stood up as well.

"Very well. Get plenty of rest tonight. Tomorrow you will board a ship to take you to Littleroot Town."

Harry walked Dumbledore to the door and opened it for him. Dumbledore turned around to address the Dursleys.

"Thank you for allowing me into your home. It was a pleasure seeing you again."

He walked down the front steps and a few paces before he turned on spot and disappeared.

Author: This is my first Harry Potter/ Pokemon story. Tell me what you think.


	2. Ash, May, and Pikachu

Chapter 2 

Ash, May, and Pikachu

Harry woke up early the next day. He was excited about the journey he was about to take, but a little nervous of the mission he was given. He wished that he could bring Ron and Hermione along but he wouldn't let them be in any danger because of him. He didn't need any more friends dying on him. Like Sirius and Cedric.

_Stop thinking about that_, he told himself. He had to keep telling his self that he wasn't responsible for their deaths, but it was hard. It was him who told Cedric to take the Triwizard Cup with him and it was him who got himself lured to the Ministry of Magic.

_But I can make amends if I destroy Voldemort, right?_

He went downstairs for some breakfast and found that he had no appetite. Today was the first step in his mission in destroying Voldemort and he was carrying it out alone. Ron and Hermione would have no idea of what he was doing or where he was going.

Dumbledore arrived at Privet Drive and nine o' clock. He was carrying a small bag.

"What's that for?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore opened the bag and pulled out a silver locket, a photo album, and a small card.

"This is a silver locket that use to belong to your mother. I have placed a photo of your parents so that you will remember who you are. This is a photo album is of all of the friends you have made in the wizarding world so that you can remember that you are not alone. And this is a number where you can reach me any time you want to talk."

Harry took the items. As he looked at them, he felt a lump in his throat and his eyes got watery. Dumbledore must have understood because he gave Harry a pat on the head.

Harry licked his lips. "Thank you, sir," he whispered.

"Come now, Harry. The ship is already boarding. Do you want to say good bye to your family?"

Harry looked towards the kitchen where the Dursleys were finishing up their breakfast. He turned back to Dumbledore and shook his head. He couldn't say good-bye to his family. His family was dead. Voldemort made sure of that.

Dumbledore led Harry out of the house and down the stairs. He grasped Harry's arm and turned on spot. Privet Drive disappeared and they reappeared at a dock.

* * *

There was already a large, white ship waiting at the dock. Dumbledore pulled Harry to the side to give him last minute advice.

"Remember who you are doing this for," he said handing Harry his ticket. "Don't lose sight of your mission and don't be too hasty. Remember being too hasty will get you killed."

Harry nodded and turned to get on the ship. He boarded and gave one last wave to Dumbledore. The crew prepared for departure and Harry went to find himself a seat down below.

Harry walked passed many business people who sipped coffee and chewed on bagels and pieces of toast. As he walked by, a large woman winked at him and he gave a polite nod.

He looked out of a nearby window and saw that they were already in the middle of the ocean. He couldn't even turn around if he wanted to.

He entered a room that was almost deserted. A boy with a yellow mouse in his arms was sitting on the bed. The mouse seemed to have electricity running through its cheeks.

"Um…hi." Harry said. The boy looked up with a worried expression on his face. "Do you mind if I sat in here?"

The boy shook his head and turned his attention back to the creature in his arms.

Harry sat down and continued to watch with concern.

"Um…I don't mean to prod, but what's wrong?"

The boy looked at Harry. He looked as if he no more than ten. He hesitated a moment before speaking.

"It's my Pikachu. It's really ill and I don't know what's wrong with it."

"Err…Pikachu?"

"My Pokemon," he said when Harry raised an eyebrow.

"Oh," said Harry. More sparks came from Pikachu's cheeks. "He's an electric type Pokemon?"

The boy nodded. "And he's my best friend. We've been through a lot together. But once the ship dock, I'll be able to take him to the Pokemon Center."

"Pokemon Center?"

"A hospital for Pokemon."

"But the ship won't reach Littleroot Town for two more hours. We've got to do something now."

"Chuuuuu!" said Pikachu as red thunder came out of its cheeks.

Harry rummaged in his rucksack looking for the book of magical spells that Dumbledore had mentioned. He found it and looked in the table of contents for something useful. He found a spell that could absorb unwanted electricity, in exchange for the users energy.

"I found something that would help until we can take it to the Pokemon Center." Harry said.

The boy nodded and placed Pikachu on the bed. Harry walked over to the bed, pulled out his wand, and pointed it at Pikachu.

"Whoa!" said the kid. "What are you doing? What is that?"

"This is a wand," Harry told him. "I know a magic spell that will absorb some of his electricity as long as I'm willing to give up some of my energy."

"You'd do that for Pikachu?"

Harry stared at the shivering Pokemon before answering. "Yes." He took a deep breath and muttered, "_Asorbio!_"

A green stream came out of his wand and went into Pikachu's cheek. The stream turned red and went inside Harry's wand. He could feel the electricity draining away his energy but held the spell until Pikachu stopped shivering.

Harry lowered his wand and dropped to his knees.

"Are you alright?" the boy asked kneeling next to him.

"I'm fine. How's Pikachu?"

The boy stood up and walked over to Pikachu. He noticed that the sparks were no longer coming out and that Pikachu wasn't shivering.

"He looks better than he did earlier. Thanks! I'm Ash by the way. Ash Ketchem." He said extending a hand.

Harry stood up and shook it. "I'm Harry Potter."

"It's nice to meet you. Are you a Pokemon trainer?"

"Not exactly. I haven't gotten my first Pokemon yet."

"Really? I remember my first Pokemon. In fact it was Pikachu."

* * *

The rest of the way Ash filled Harry in on his Pokemon adventures and Harry absorbed more electricity. It was mid-afternoon when they arrived in Littleroot Town.

"Welcome to Littleroot Town," said an announcer. "Please gather all belongings and take them with you. Enjoy your visit."

Ash and Harry got off of the ship and waited until most of the passengers had cleared and went on their way.

"Which way to the Pokemon Center?" asked Harry.

"I'm not sure. Hey, he might know." Ash said indicating a man with a briefcase. They walked over. "Excuse me, sir. Could you tell us where the nearest Pokemon Center is?"

"This town doesn't have a Pokemon Center," the man said.

Ash looked down at his sick Pokemon. What kind of town didn't have a Pokemon Center? He suddenly got an idea. "I know! I'll call Professor Birch. He'll know what to do. Do you know where the nearest phone is?"

"Sure," said the man. "It's one next to the Pancake House."

Harry and Ash continued down the crowded street heading towards a yellow building with a red roof.

"Could you hold Pikachu for a minute?" Ash asked Harry.

Harry took the sick mouse into his arms and went to sit on the bench. He knew how Ash had felt. He knew what it felt like to have a sick friend. This kind of reminded him of when Hermione was petrified back in his second year.

* * *

"He told me to stay put and he'll be here in a few minutes," said Ash coming to take a seat. He looked down at his Pokemon. "Pikachu…"

They had been waiting ten minutes when a car pulled up to them. A man in a white lab coat addressed them.

"Are one of you named Ash?"

"That's me."

"Chuuuuu!"

"Hop in quick. My car can only fit two people, so you'll have to walk over to my lab," he added to Harry.

Ash hesitated.

"It's okay," Harry told Ash handing him his Pikachu. "You have to get going. I'll meet you later. I have to speak to Professor Birch anyway."

"Right," said Ash and he got into the car.

Harry watched as the car zoomed off before he made his slower way to the lab.

* * *

The lab was farther away than he thought. He had been walking for fifteen minutes and still saw no sign of the lab. He had stopped to rest his feet when he heard some one yell.

"Get out of the way!" said a female voice.

Harry saw this kid riding on a bike and coming right towards him. With a yelp, Harry dove out of the way and onto the ground. The girl stopped her bike.

"I'm so sorry," she said, watching Harry get up. "I was going too fast. I'm in a hurry. I was on my way to see Professor Birch so that I could get my beginners Pokemon."

"You're going to Professor Birch's lab too?"

"Yep!"

"Hey, do you think you can give me a ride?"

"Sure thing," the girl said brightly. "Seeing as I just almost ran you over. Hop on. I'm May by the way."

"I'm Harry."

Harry climbed onto the bike and placed his hands on May's shoulders. She began to petal and they were off to Professor Birch's lab.

When they arrived, they saw that his lab assistant was standing outside.

"Hi," he said. "You must be May and Harry."

"Yep," said May. "We're looking for Professor Birch."

"The Professor had an emergency and asks that you wait for him here."

"Guess we'll go and find him then," said May and she continued on her way,

"Wait—hold on!"

"I've never been very good at waiting," she yelled back. "Bye."

"I wonder where he went?" said Harry. "He told me that he'd be at the—"

Harry broke off when they heard a scream. May quickly stopped peddling just before a small sloping cliff.

They saw Professor Birch stuck in a tree and several angry dogs below growling at him.

"Professor Birch?" asked May.

He looked up. "Great timing. You must be Harry and May."

"What are you doing?"

"No time! Quick open that bag."

May walked over to a brown bag that was on the ground.

"This one here?"

"Look inside and get one of the Pokeballs."

May looked inside and saw that she had three to choose from.

"That's easier said than done," she said.

"Hurry!" he yelled as the branch began to break.

"Okay," she said. "Here goes."

She threw a red and white ball and a blue creature came out with a fin on its head.

"Mudkip," it said.

"That's perfect! A Mudkip!"

"That's good," said a confused May. "Now what?"

"Call out one of its attacks!"

"Which is?"

"Just say 'Mudkip use water gun!'"

May looked at the creature and said in a bored voice, "Mudkip…use water gun."

"Mud…kippp!"

Water spouted out of its mouth and into May's face.

"Was that supposed to happen?" she asked.

Professor Birch sighed. The branch broke causing him to fall onto the ground. The dogs began to chase him and he ran back and forth for his life.

Not knowing what he was doing, Harry jumped down and got between the dogs and the Professor.

"Mudkip, over here," said Harry. The Mudkip rushed over and stood between Harry and the dogs. "Use water gun on the dogs!"

"Mud…kippp!"

Once again, water spouted from its mouth, but this time it hit the dogs with full force. The dogs ran away yelping. Professor Birch dug in his pocket and extracted an extra Pokeball.

"Mudkip, return," he said pointing the ball at the Pokemon. A red light emitted from the ball and the Pokemon was sucked inside. He turned to Harry. "Thanks, you're a natural." He paused as he scrutinized Harry. "You look just like your father. Except your eyes."

"Professor Birch, what's going on?" May asked walking over to them. "What were you doing in that tree?"

"No time to explain. We've got to catch up to Ash and Pikachu."

"What do you mean?" asked Harry. "What happened at the lab?"

"I was preparing to get rid of Pikachu's extra electricity when my machine exploded. Pikachu's output is strong. The only way that could happen is that it had some encounter with a strong magnetic force."

"Can you say that in English, please?" said May as she scratched her head.

"Are you trying to say that Pikachu was some how strapped to a magnet?" asked Harry.

"An electro-magnet," answered Professor Birch nodding. He then looked over Harry's head. "Look at that!"

Harry turned around just in time to see red electricity and he heard someone scream.

"What was that?" asked May.

"Pikachu's output is reaching critical mass," responded the Professor.

"Huh?"

"Pikachu…it might explode."

Harry climbed onto May's bike and rode up to them. He moved forward allowing May and Birch to clamber behind him. Harry turned the bike around and began to move in the same direction the electricity issued from.

They finally spotted Ash standing next to a sparking Pikachu. It looked as if it's electricity was getting out of control. Harry stopped the bike a few feet away in order to avoid getting hit with the electricity.

"Ash, get away," said Professor Birch. "Pikachu could explode any minute."

"But I have to help," said Ash.

Pikachu suddenly got up and ran quickly away from Ash and towards the edge of a high cliff. It suddenly jumped as if to commit suicide. Ash, however, jumped after it and wrapped his arms around his faithful Pokemon. They were saved from sudden death by a lone branch that was sticking out of the cliff.

Harry dug into his rucksack looking for an item that would get Ash to safety. He finally found a rope that looked strong enough to pull both Ash and Pikachu to safety.

He threw the rope over the cliff.

"Ash," yelled Harry. "Grab on."

"Okay," called Ash.

Ash grabbed on to the rope and began to climb up the cliff while Harry, May, and Professor Birch pulled on the rope. Everything was going smoothly until Pikachu began to struggle and letting out streams of electricity.

"Hold still, Pikachu," Ash told it. "It's okay!"

"Chuuuuu!" screamed Pikachu.

It then suddenly opened its mouth and bit down into Ash's arm. Ash screamed and Pikachu let out another electric attack.

Pikachu realized what it was doing and stopped biting. It then looked into Ash's face.

"Pikachu?" it said weakly.

Ash nodded and said, "It's okay."

Ash continued up the cliff and didn't stop until he reached the top. Once he got on the ground, he sat down and took deep breaths.

"Thanks a lot," he said.

Pikachu licked the wound that he had put on Ash. "Chaaaa!" it said as if it was an apology.

"I'm okay," Ash responded. "I know you didn't mean to do it. How about we go back to the lab now so we can get you all better?"

There was suddenly a loud crash and a giant sized robot came into view. Two adults with a funny looking cat were controlling it.

"What's going on?" asked Harry.

"Prepare for trouble," said a woman with long red hair.

"Make it double," said a man with short blue hair.

"To protect the world from devastation,"

"To unite all peoples within our nation,"

"To denounce the evils of truth and love,"

"To extend our reach from the stars above,"

"Jessie," said the woman.

"James," said the man.

"Team Rocket blasts off at the speed of light,"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight…what's the point?"

"That's right," said the strange cat.

"Team Rocket!" exclaimed Ash.

"Team Rocket?" repeated May. "Who are they?"

"I've never heard of them," said Professor Birch.

"Trust me, they're always up to no good."

"So Pikachu," said the cat. "Where's all your thunderbolt."

"My aren't we confident today," said James.

"I for one have been doing my homework," the cat replied. "No matter how high those bolts go this machine will absorb them."

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu aggressively.

"Don't do anything Pikachu," said Ash.

"Fine!" said the cat. "If that's how you want to play."

A metal claw came out of the machine and took Pikachu right out of Ash's arms. Pikachu was held right above the machine and suction cups were placed on each of Pikachu red cheeks.

"Absorption, James," said the cat.

"Absorb away," said James.

"Pi-a-icka!" said Pikachu as the electricity was sucked from it.

"Yes!" said the cat. "We've done it! We've found the perfect machine."

"That actually work," said Jessie.

Electricity continued to absorb into the machine that look as if it was going pass breaking point. The machine began to spark.

"Now don't worry," said the cat.

"Do I look worried?" said James.

The electricity suddenly stopped and Pikachu looked healthier than Harry had ever seen it.

"Pika!" said Pikachu with a sudden burst of strength. "Pika-chuuuu!"

A healthy dose of electricity issued from Pikachu that shocked the whole robot and those inside. Even stray sparks that flew around the area were powerful. Powerful enough to hit May's bike.

"Ahhh!" she screamed. "My bike's barbequed."

Pikachu finally stopped and the robot was smoking dangerously.

"I've had enough of this," said Harry pulling out his wand.

"What's that in his hand, Meowth?" James asked the cat.

"I don't know," replied Meowth. "A stick?"

"Yeah, a stick that can perform powerful magic," responded Harry.

Team Rocket began to laugh.

"_Accio Pikachu!_" said Harry. Pikachu flew away from the machine and into Harry's arms. "_Reducto!_"

The machine exploded and a burnt Team Rocket went flying into the air.

"Who does that kid think he is?" said an angry Meowth.

"I don't know," said Jessie. "He seemed to have renewed my energy and passion."

"Oh, well…" sighed James.

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they said in unison as they disappeared with a sparkle.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it jumped out of Harry's arms and onto the ground. It then looked weary. "P-Pika…" it said before it fainted.

"Pikachu!" said Ash. "Pikachu, are you okay?"

* * *

Minutes later they were back at Professor Birch's lab. Harry and Ash was standing by Pikachu's bedside watching it rest. It looked to be in good health.

"All the unnecessary electricity seems to have left," said Professor Birch. "That machine of Team Rocket's really did the trick."

They all watched Pikachu sleep peacefully until they heard a vase tumble. They turned just in time to see May catch it and hide it behind her back. She looked guilty about spying on them.

"Um, hi," she said to Ash. "I thought I might introduce myself. I'm May."

"Hi. I'm Ash."

"So, May," said Professor Birch. "Are you ready to get your beginners Pokemon?"

"What?" said Ash excitedly. "Your first Pokemon?"

Professor Birch grabbed one of the three Pokeballs. He released the creature.

"Treeco," it said.

Treeco had a thick tail with yellow eyes. Harry thought if it was raised properly it could become strong.

"This is Treeco," explained Professor Birch.

"Cool," said Ash getting a closer look. "Is it a water type?"

"No, Ash. It's a grass type."

"Treeco."

May suddenly look frightened and backed away.

"It looks creepy," said May.

"No, it isn't May," said Ash.

Professor Birch returned Treeco to the Pokeball and called forth a second one.

"Mudkip,"

It was the same one that Harry had used earlier that day. If Harry didn't need a dark Pokemon, he would have chosen Mudkip.

"This is a water type," said Ash.

"Correct," said Professor Birch.

"Yeah, but that Mudkip didn't do a thing I asked it to do," said May.

"How could this little guy be a problem?"

Once again the Professor returned the Pokemon and called forth the final one.

"Torchic."

"This is Torchic," explained Professor Birch. "Torchic is a fire type."

Harry thought Torchic was cute and a very useful Pokemon. He thought that May would love it and his theory was proved when the Pokemon hopped off of the desk and ran over to May. It then began to rub its face on her leg.

May bent down to pick it up.

"Well," she said. "This one isn't too bad. Okay. I choose Torchic."

"That's a really nice Pokemon, May," said Ash.

"Here," said Professor Birch holding out six Pokeballs and a strange device. "Take these Pokeballs and Pokedex with you. With Torchic by your side, I'm sure you'll be as good of a trainer as your dad."

"Sounds like a great goal, May," said Ash.

"Uh…yeah. Thanks, Ash," she said. Then she muttered, "I would give up Pokemon anytime for a trip around the world."

"What was that?" asked Professor Birch.

"I said I wouldn't give it up for the world."

"Professor Birch," spoke up Harry. "Is it alright if I talk to you now?"

"Sure, Harry," he then turned to the other two. "We're going to have a talk. Why don't you guys go down to the Pancake House and get something to eat."

The two kids nodded and left Professor Birch and Harry alone together. Once the door had closed, Professor Birch turned to address Harry.

"My, look how you've grown," he said. "The last time I saw you was when your father had shown me your baby picture. How is he anyway? And what's his son doing in the Hoenn region?"

"Well, a lot has happened," began Harry. "My parents were murdered fourteen years ago."

"Murdered?" asked Professor Birch, astonished. "By who? Surely not You-Know-Who."

"You know about Voldemort?"

"I guess this is a time for the exchanging of stories. I'll fill you in on everything I know about your father's adventure and you tell me about your father's life."

He moved over to his desk and sat down. He gestured to a chair opposite of him and Harry came to sit as well.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning," said Professor Birch. "I met your father a month after you were born. He had left his wife and kid in order for him to seek ways to destroy You-Know-Who."

"His name is Voldemort," interrupted Harry.

"Your father said that he was so powerful that people feared to call him his name."

"Well, a wise man told me 'Fear of the name increases fear of the thing itself'."

There was silence as Professor Birch studied Harry. He could tell that Harry was brave…just like James.

"Very well, then," Professor Birch finally spoke. "He was looking for a way to defeat Voldemort. He learned about the world of Pokemon and prepared for his journey to the Hoenn region. Once here, he found an injured Eevee and brought it to my lab. I had treated the Eevee and gave it to your father. He trained it to become strong. He challenged trainers and gym leaders in order to test his strength. His Eevee evolved into a Flareon and the time had come for him to return home. He left his Flareon and promised to return. He never did…until today. I see a lot of James in you."

"No!" said Harry. He didn't want him to see James. Whenever someone had told him that he was like James he swelled up with pride. But a few months ago, when he was looking into the pensive, he found out that his father was a bully who loved to play tricks on people and torment Snape. "I'm not my father, however much I look like him. I'm Harry…not James."

"I'm sorry," said Birch sincerely. "I only meant…"

"Forget it…you wouldn't understand."

"…How did James die?"

"It was on the night of Halloween. I don't remember it much. All I know is that Voldemort came to my parents' house and tried to kill me. My parents tried to protect me, but ended up…" Harry couldn't continue. He didn't want to continue. He didn't know how much he could trust Birch. What if Voldemort came and tortured information out of him? "Look, can you just tell me about my father's Flareon, please?"

"After your father left, I took very good care of Flareon…at least I thought I did. Flareon laid an egg and then became very sick. After an hour…it died."

"I feel sorry for my father's Pokemon, but Professor, this Eevee is exactly what I need to fulfill my mission. I need to raise it and let it become an Umbreon."

"What exactly is your mission?"

"I can't tell you…but I am finishing the work of James Potter…my father's work."

Professor Birch nodded and stood up. He walked over to a shelf and pulled a black and white ball off of the shelf. It looked like a Pokeball.

"This is a Wizardball," he explained. "There are only four in the world. Two were destroyed and one was lost. I found this one after Flareon died and decided to keep its' child inside. You may have it."

He passed the ball to Harry, who held it in his hands. He then released the Pokemon inside.

"Vwee," it said.

It was a small brown fox with large black eyes and looked very friendly. Harry picked it up.

"Hi, Eevee," said Harry. "My name's Harry."

"Vwee…Vwee…" it said as it nuzzled against Harry's face.

"It likes you," said Professor Birch holding out six Pokeballs and a Pokedex. "You should take these with you. Just in case."

Harry put Eevee back down and took the objects. He placed the Pokedex in his hoody's pocket and attached the Pokeballs around his belt.

"Thank you."

"Do your best on your adventure."

"I will." Harry answered. _I have to_.

* * *

Hi. Thanks for all who reviewed. Harry has a big adventure ahead of him. I'm still working on chapter three. Not sure when it will be finished. Probably sometime between Wednesday and Spring Break. Please review.


	3. A Magma Encounter

Chapter 3

A Magma Encounter

_He was standing over a terrifying looking man who showed resemblance of someone who had been hit with the Cruciatus Curse. He was breathing heavily and whimpered as a white hand raised his wandhand again._

_"Please, master," said the man. "Don't punish me again. I'm sorry."_

_Harry didn't want to hear how sorry the Death Eater was. Those words only brought further anger._

_"Crucio!" said Harry._

_The man screamed and withered on the ground. The Death Eaters all around him looked nervous. What if one of them was next?_

_Harry lifted the curse, but the man continued to remain on the ground._

_"You're sorry?" said Harry's high-pitch, cold voice. "You're not sorry yet. I told you to watch him."_

_"I was watching him, master. I've been watching him all week, but—" he was cut off when Harry's black boot slammed into his rib cage._

_"That's where you went wrong," said Harry. "I told you to keep an eye on Potter. No 'ifs', 'ands', or 'buts'. Did I not tell you that?"_

_When the man did not speak, Harry gave him another harsh kick._

_"Answer me, worthless scum!"_

_"…ye…yes master."_

_Harry glared down at the trembling man. There was no since of killing him…yet. He would give the man one more chance, if he fails…_

_"You have twenty-four hours to find out where Potter went. If you don't…well, let's just say it'll be much more painful than this. Crucio!"_

_The man screamed again and everything went white…_

* * *

…And then blue.

Harry yelped as he reached for his glasses and placed them onto his face. May was standing above him watching him with concern.

"Are you alright, Harry?" she asked. "I heard you talking in your sleep. What's a 'Crucio'?"

"It's uh…it's nothing,"

Harry rubbed his scar and looked out of the window. From the sound of it, Voldemort had one of his Death Eaters watching his movements and he had finally given them the slip up. He wondered how long it would take Voldemortto find out that Harry was no longer in the country, but tracking down his Horcruxes.

"Are you okay?" May asked breaking Harry away from his train of thought.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"That's good," she said nodding. "Would you like to join us for breakfast? It would be sort of a 'good-bye party'."

"Sure."

"Great. We'll meet you at the Pancake house."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Harry was dressed and walking towards the yellow building with the red roof. He had only agreed to join May and Ash for breakfast so he wouldn't hurt their feelings.

He decided to stop by the phone before he had breakfast. He wanted to tell Dumbledore about his first day in Littleroot Town and wanted to hear about how things were going in England.

He took the card out of his bag and dialed the number. Dumbledore answered on the first ring. His face appearing on the phone vision and the background of a kitchen that Harry guessed was his house.

"Hello, Harry," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Harry answered. "I was just calling you to tell you that I'm in Littleroot Town and I have my first Pokemon. It's an Eevee."

"Very good," said Dumbledore smiling. "I knew you could do it. Now remember, you're going to have to train that Eevee hard in order for it to evolve. You're also going to need a stone called the moonstone. You can find that a friend of your father has one. His name is Norman and he lives in Petalburg City."

"So you want me to go to Petalburg City?"

"Harry, this is your journey. You may go wherever you please. Just don't forget to train and locate Horcruxes, okay?"

"Yes, sir. You wouldn't believe the adventure I had yesterday."

Harry told him all about Ash and how he helped his Pikachu become better. He told him all about May and her starting her first Pokemon adventure, and he told him about his encounter with Team Rocket.

"What's happening there?" Harry asked when he finished his story.

"Not much. The Death Eaters are tearing down random places looking for something, but there's no need to worry you."

"Worry me? Worry me? Professor…it's me they're looking for."

Harry explained about the dream and how angry Voldemort was that Harry had come up missing.

"He was so angry," said Harry. "I could feel it through my scar." He hesitated. "You don't think he'll come after me do you? What are the chances that he'll find out that I'm in the Hoenn Region?"

Dumbledore hesitated as if he didn't want to provide Harry with that piece of information. He looked uncomfortable for a moment then thought against it.

"There's a possibility that he will find out later today."

"What? How?"

"Team Rocket," he simply said. When Harry raised an eyebrow, he continued. "The Team Rocket Corporation is in the league with Voldemort. So is team Aqua and team Magma. Sure they all fight with each other, but they are all loyal to Lord Voldemort."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry shouted causing several people to stop and look at him. "If I had of known that Voldemort was popular with Team Rocket I would never have bothered them."

"Harry, calm down, ple—"

"NO! I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'll do this on my own." He shouted and he slammed the receiver down on the phone making the screen go black. He then rounded on the pedestrians. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT? GO BACK TO YOUR BUSINESS."

People turned to walk away, some muttering angrily, some muttering swear words, some muttering words that Harry never even heard of. But he didn't care. 

He didn't need Dumbledore to get him through this. He had faced plenty of dangers with out the help of Dumbledore. He had saved the Sorcerer's Stone without him. He destroyed Riddle's Diary without him. He defended his godfather from hundreds of dementors without him. He won the Triwizard tournament and faced Voldemort without him. 

He had done everything without Dumbledore, but Ron and Hermione were always by his side. But now…

He sank to the ground and covered his face with his hands. Why was he so stupid? He did everything with his friends and now he was trying to face Voldemort alone. Was he acting like Voldemort by refusing everyone's help and trying to accomplish things by using servants? Dumbledore…his servant. And if he's the servant…

_That makes me a tool._

Harry suddenly felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Ash kneeling beside him looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "We heard you yelling. Who were you talking to?"

"I…you wouldn't understand," said Harry standing up and brushing dust from his jeans. "Let's…Let's just have breakfast."

* * *

Inside Ash, May, Pikachu, Torchic, and Eevee all enjoyed a large stack of pancakes while Harry merely just ran his fork over the top of his pancake stack.

There were no conversation just the sound of chewing and the clinks of glass.

Ash picked up his plate and began to lick the syrup from the plate. May placed her fork on top of her empty plate. She looked at Ash with amusement and then turned to Harry with a worried expression on her face. Something was bothering him. He hadn't eaten a thing.

"You know, Harry," said May brightly. "My mother always told me that it always helped to talk to people when I want to get something off my chest."

Ash set his plate down.

"That's right," he said. "My mom said it's better to share the burden than carry it alone."

Harry didn't respond. He turned away from them and stared out of the window. He didn't want them meddling in his business. He wasn't going to pay the price of two ten-year-old children getting killed by Voldemort. He didn't want to be responsible for any more deaths.

_You didn't kill Sirius and Cedric._

He just wish he could believe that. On some occasions, he felt as if he was as dark as the Dark Lord himself.

He caught his reflection in the window and for a moment he thought he saw the snake-like face with those red, evil eyes. Harry shook his head trying to get rid of that image and turned and saw that Ash and May were still watching him.

He looked down at his pancakes.

"Okay," said Ash. "You don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"So, Ash," said May. "What are your plans after you leave here?"

"I was going to go over to Oldale Town and register for the Hoenn League. Pikachu and I are going to compete in it, right?"

"Pika Pika!"

"That sounds fun," said May nervously.

"Huh? Aren't you going to register too?"

"Oh, yeah," she said lightly waving her hand. "That's right. Torchic and I can't wait…right?"

"Tor?"

Maybe this was the solution to his answer. He wouldn't worry about the Horcruxes or Voldemort. He would simply just run away and adapt to life in the Hoenn region. He would start a new life… maybe even find some adoptive parents. That's what he would do.

"The Hoenn League," said Harry startling the kids. "That sounds like fun. I think I'll go as well."

"That's great," said May. "Why don't we all go to Oldale Town together? We'll be a team."

"Sounds good to me," said Ash.

"M-Me too," said Harry only hoping that Voldemort wouldn't find him.

Harry felt slightly better and started on his cold pancakes.

The walk to Oldale Town was a long one. The last time Harry walked that far was when he had gotten detention and Vernon had refused to drive back up to the school, making Harry walk home in a foot of snow.

It had only been minutes but it felt as if they had been walking for days. Harry turned around to see how far they were from Littleroot Town to see that he wasn't the only one tired. May was several inches away from them.

"Hey, Pikachu," said Ash. "Since we're almost to Oldale Town, how about we race the rest of the way."

"Pika!" Pikachu said accepting the challenge.

"Wait, hold on," cried May catching up. "If I had have known that you were going to run the way I wouldn't have suggested teaming up."

"No one's stopping you," said Ash facing May and folding his arms. "You're free to leave whenever you want."

Harry had seen bickering like this before. Ron and Hermione argued several times over petty things. Harry always seemed to be in the middle of the quarrels.

"I did have a bike," muttered May.

That seemed to have changed Ash's mind.

"Uh, there's nothing wrong with walking," he said.

"I knew you'd see it my way."

* * *

They continued on with a much slower pace. This gave Harry plenty of opportunity to look around and enjoy the beautiful scenery. He had never wandered around so freely in his life. He always had restrictions. At Hogwarts it was the Forbidden Forest and on Privet Drive it was the neighbors' houses.

"Hey, Ash?" said May casting a sideway glance at him. 

Ash stopped walking turning to face her. She stopped a few inches behind him and Harry a few inches in front of him.

"Yeah?"

"I always thought that Pokemon was suppose to stay inside of their Pokeball."

"That's usually the case," answered Ash. "But, Pikachu likes hanging out here with me."

May reached into her bag and extracted the Pokeball that contained Torchic. She gave it a little shake.

"I haven't heard any complaints from my Torchic yet. Now that I think about it, I don't know much about it."

"Then what you should do is look it up in that Pokedex you just got."

May placed the Pokeball back into her bag and pulled out the red Pokedex. She flipped it open and pressed a large,white button that was on the side.

"It says here that Torchic is a fire type," read May. "Its attacks are—"

"Marill!" 

They all turned and saw a small, round, and blue Pokemon with small blue ears and a small blue ball at the end of it's tail. 

Harry pulled out his Pokedex and pointed it at the Marill.

"_Marill is a water type Pokemon, _" it said. "_Using its tail as a float it dives underwater. It likes eating plants that grows on river bottoms._"

"By the sounds of it," said Harry putting the Pokedex away. "It's a water type."

"It's so cute," said May leaning over for a closer look.

"Why don't you catch it?" suggested Ash.

"Okay," said May grabbing one of her empty Pokeballs. "I'll just grab me a Pokeball…and throw it."

May threw the Pokeball at the Marill. It had a shocked expression before it went inside the ball. The tip of the ball where the Pokemon gets inside was red and the ball was tilting slightly around. Seconds later Marill was released from the ball, which flew into the air and into May's hands.

"Hey, what gives?" asked a discourage May.

"That's not how you catch a Pokemon," Ash told her.

"I through an empty Pokeball at it, didn't I?"

"First you have to battle it."

"I know that," lied May. She reached into her bag and grabbed Torchic's Pokeball. "Go! Torchic!"

"Torchic," said Torchic. 

"Alright, Torchic. We've got to catch that Marill. Use Peck!"

"Tor! Chic chic chic chic chic," but it wasn't pecking the Marill. It was pecking a tree.

"Over there, Torchic,"

"Tor?" it stopped and looked around. 

Torchic spotted Marill standing in front of a tree. Torchic charged at full speed in order to peck the Marill, but it bounced out of the way and Torchic crashed into the tree.

"That wasn't good," said May feeling even more discouraged.

Torchic was determined to catch that Marill for May. It followed the Marill, who was running towards another tree. It bounced out of the way causing Torchic to hit a tree for a second time.

May rushed over and picked up her slightly injured Torchic.

"Torchic," she said in a worried voice. "Are you okay?"

"Tor," it said with watery eyes.

"It's alright. Next time don't do anything until I tell you."

"You better hurry up, May," said Ash.

Torchic jumped out of May's arms, opened its mouth wide, and spits of fire came out. They hit Marill square in the face. Marill stumbled over and got back up with tears in its eyes.

Before May could grab her Pokeball, the Marill bounced off and out of sight. They chased after it with Torchic in the lead.

When they caught up to the Marill they saw a bunch of oversized Marills. Harry pulled out his Pokedex.

"_Azumarill is the evolved form of Marill. It lives in rivers and lakes. While in water it's color and patterns tricks the visions of foes._"

"Azumarill," said the Pokemon that Marill was hugging.

All the Azumarill released a gush of water. It hit Torchic at full blast. Torchic flew back and crashed into a third tree and sank to the ground.

"Torchic!" cried May.

The Azumarill all began to advance on them.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt," said Ash.

"Pika-chuuuu!"

Pikachu's thunderbolt hit the ground in front of the Azumarills and they all, Marill included, jumped into the water.

May ran over to her Torchic, which was lying unconsciously on the ground. She picked it up.

"Torchic, say something."

"You see Torchic is a fire type," Ash explained as he and Harry walked over to May. "And fire types are weak against water attacks."

"I feel awful," said May. "What should I do, Ash."

"Don't worry. We can have Torchic treated at the Pokemon Center."

* * *

By the time Harry, Ash, and May reached the Pokemon Center, the sun had already set.

May rushed to the desk where a lady with red hair stood talking to another girl.

"Here's your Treecko," said the lady. "Its in perfect health."

"Skippy," the girl said happily as she picked up the Treecko. "I'm so glad you're okay."

The girl laughed and left. May rushed to the counter with her Pokeball in her hands.

"Please, Nurse Joy," said May. "Can you help my Torchic?"

"Sure, I can." 

Nurse Joy took May's Pokeball and placed it in a strange machine. She began to type on a computer.

"Does everything look okay in there?" asked May.

"Just a minute," said Nurse Joy patiently. "There," she said when she was done typing. "Everything looks fine. Your Torchic just needs to rest."

"That's a relief," sighed May.

"Why don't you all take a rest," suggested the nurse. "It looks like you could use one." She then left and went into a room in the back.

May turned to Ash.

"Since this is my first time in a Pokemon Center," she said. "How about you show me around?"

"Okay," replied Ash. "But there's something I have to do first. "

"Alright, then I guess I'll see you guys later," said Harry.

"You're not coming with us?" asked May. She sounded a little disappointed.

"No, I—" but he didn't get anything else out because he found himself talking on a phone.

_"He's where?" asked Harry's unnaturally cold voice._

_"In the Hoenn Region," answered an unfamiliar voice. "Yesterday a couple of my workers had a run in with him. They were very interested in his abilities and so am I. It's been a long time since I ran into such a young wizard and judging by his performance—"_

_"You are not to touch him," snarled Harry. "Or harm him in any way. You understand?"_

_"I only wanted to use him for my organization."_

_"He's not to be used for anything. I have a reason for wanting him. Your job is to get him and hold on. I'll inform team Aqua and team Magma. If I arrive and he's dead, hurt, or not even found…you're all dead."_

Harry opened his eyes and saw that he was lying on the floor. Ash, May, and Pikachu were beside him looking concerned.

"Are you alright?" asked May as she helped him sit up.

"I'm fine," lied Harry. 

Harry rubbed the prickling scar on his forehead. So Voldemort did know he was out of the country. He needed to be careful not to leave any evidence as to his exact location. Voldemort might know whatRegion he was in, but not the exact location. The Hoenn Region, after all, was a big place.

"Are you sure you're alright?" May asked again.

"Yes," said Harry standing up. "I'm just tired."

"I'm not surprised," said Ash. "We've been wandering around all day non stop. Why don't we have dinner and then hit the beds?"

"Pika!" said Pikachu happily.

"Great idea," said May. "I'm starving."

* * *

Dinner at the Pokemon Center wasn't too bad. It wasn't like dining at Hogwarts, but the food was still pretty delicious. 

Ash ordered him a bacon double cheeseburger, May ordered spaghetti, Harry ordered Jambalaya, and Pikachu just ate the ketchup that sat at the table.

"Mmmm," said May as she placed another forkful of spaghetti into her mouth. "This is sooooo good. I could get use to this."

"Yeah," Harry happily agreed. The food made him forget all about Voldemort. "This isn't Hogwarts' food, but it taste so damn good."

"Yeah, it's great," said Ash ignoring Harry's swear word. "But remember, the Pokemon Center is only for trainers and Pokemon to rest up after a really hard battle."

"Well, you're training for gym battles," said May. "And I'm a trainer too."

"Good point." Ash took another bite of his burger before asking Harry, "What's Hogwarts?"

Harry chewed the sausage from his Jambalaya slowly before answering.

"Hogwarts is the school young witches and wizards attend to learn magic."

"So you really are a wizard," Ash said. It didn't sound like a question and his voice wasn't accusing or even full of malice.

"That's pretty cool," said May as she beamed at Harry.

"Pikachu," agreed Pikachu.

Harry had never met any muggles who didn't flinch at the sight of him. Harry had lived around muggles who always avoided him, or accused him of crimes he never committed.

"Can you do some more magic?" asked May.

Harry nodded and pulled out his wand. He was deciding on a spell to use when the lights went out. He heard other people shout and move around looking for the light switch.

"_Lumos_," muttered Harry. Their table was illuminated with light and he could see May and Ash's puzzled expressions.

"What's going on?" said a man's voice from a far corner. "Has there been a black out?"

The door suddenly burst open and groups of people wearing red outfits were standing in the doorway. They had three black dogs with them that looked like demons. 

"Sorry to interrupt your dinner," said one of the people in red. "But my sources tells me that there's a Mr. Harry Potter here."

The crowd stirred, but no one responded. Not even Harry's friends who were still sitting at the table with him.

Harry had no idea what was going on. He had never met these people in his life and now all of a sudden they're demanding to see him.

"So, are you trying to tell me that none of you know Harry Potter?" said the man. He waited for someone to speak, but no one did. "Then I guess I'll have to set this place on fire." He turned towards his demonic dog and spoke. "Houndoom, use flamethrower."

"Houn—"

"Wait!" shouted Harry startling the two kids. He stood up. "There's no need to hurt anybody…I'm Harry Potter."

There was silence. About five minutes of silence before the man and his accomplices burst out laughing. Harry raised an eyebrow.

"The Dark Lord…" gasped the man. "…Is afraid of a kid?"

"I'm stronger than I look."

"Well," said a woman's voice. "A job's a job. Houndoom, tackle!"

The demon dog rushed at Harry but…

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" yelled Ash.

Pikachu leapt off the bench.

"Pika-chuuuuu!"

Houndoom fell to the ground as Pikachu landed. Ash turned May and Harry.

"We'll hold them off as long as we can. You make a run for it."

"I can't," said Harry. "I can't leave knowing that I put you guys in danger all because of me. I can't let another friend get hurt."

"Another friend?" asked May. "What do you mean?"

Harry hesitated. He had said too much already. He should have never allowed Ash and May to hang around him. He should have known better than to let two kids get involved in his life.

"Houndoom, flamethrower!"

Harry, Ash, and May turned just in time to see a large flame burning in their direction.

Author's Note: I've updated. Not many people reviewing, but who cares. Thanks for those who have.


	4. A Sewer Escape

Chapter 4

A Sewer Escape

Harry, Ash, and May quickly ran out of the way of the fire, which hit the table and ignited in flames.

Houndoom shot another attack at them. Harry, with his great reflexes, grabbed both Ash and May under the arms and jumped out of the way. The second flame hit another table.

"Pikachu, thunderbolt!" said Ash.

"Pika! Pika-chuuuuu!"

Pikachu's thunderbolt went towards the attacking Houndoom, but it quickly dodged it. Houndoom countered with a harsh tackle that knocked Pikachu into the wall.

"Pikachu," cried Ash as he ran over to his loyal Pokemon. "Are you okay?" he asked picking up his Pokemon and examining it.

"Chu," it said weakly.

Harry knew that it would be hard for Pikachu to battle. He didn't want it collapsing with exhaustion. This was, after all, his fault. Just like Cedric and Sirius's deaths were his fault.

Harry grabbed his wizardball. He didn't know how he was going to do, but he knew that he had to try and fight.

"Go, Eevee!" said Harry throwing his wizardball.

"Vwee," said the small brown fox.

Team Magma started to laugh.

"You got to be kidding," said the leader. "You're supposed to be the Great Harry Potter and you're fighting with a puny Eevee?"

"My Eevee may be smaller than your Houndoom, but that doesn't mean we don't stand a chance," said Harry feeling braver than he felt.

"So you think you're going to win?"

"Maybe, but we're not going to go down without a fight."

"Fine," he said chuckling. "Have it your way. When I kill your Pokemon don't go crying to daddy."

Harry started shaking with anger. How dare he call him a crybaby, not to mention that he had mentioned his deceased father?

"Keep your cool, Harry," called Ash. "He's just trying to get you mad so you cloud your judgment."

_Control my emotions? If I couldn't do it during Occlumency how can I do it now?_

Harry looked back at his Eevee who gave him a determined look. It looked as if it was telling Harry to trust him and they would do fine.

"Okay," said Harry. "Let's go."

"Houndoom, let's take out this pipsqueak with tackle."

Houndoom came rushing towards Eevee, who stood still waiting for Harry to call out a command.

"Look out!"

Eevee ran out of the way, but Houndoom turned and made contact with the fox. Eevee went flying and slammed into the wall just as Pikachu had done.

"Use flamethrower!"

"Get out of the way Eevee!"

Eevee tried and failed to get up. It was hit with the full blast of fire.

"You know," said the man. "I could just end this or you could save your Pokemon's life by turning yourself in."

_I can't do this. I'm not strong enough. I'm sorry Eevee. I shouldn't have put you through this. _

"V-wee…V-wee…V-wee…"

Wand. Wand. Wand.

Harry pulled out his wand from his pocket. He stared at it for a minute before he looked back at his injured Eevee.

_You wanna borrow my wand?_

What could Eevee possibly do with his wand? He was about to question his Eevee when it gave him that determined look again.

"Ash, what's going on?" asked May.

"I'm not sure," answered Ash. "But Eevee seems determined to win this fight for Harry."

_Is that right, Eevee? You want to protect everyone…like me._

"Go ahead," said Harry. He threw his wand straight into the air. "Go!"

Eevee stood up and ran towards Harry's flying wand. It jumped over a shocked Houndoom and caught it in its mouth. It landed in front of Harry facing Houndoom.

Eevee looked completely restored and ready to fight. This time Harry would fight back.

"I don't know what the stick is for, but your Eevee has got spunk. Houndoom use your bite attack."

"Dodge and use your quick attack!' called Harry.

Houndoom rushed at Eevee with its mouth open. Eevee quickly moved out of the way and within a flash had knocked Houndoom back with a strong tackle.

"Houndoom use firespin!"

"Use Shield!"

"When did an Eevee learn shield?" asked Ash.

As the firespin came towards Eevee, the wand in Eevee's mouth shout out an invisible shield. The firespin hit the shield, but did no damage to Eevee.

"Use stun!"

The wand emitted a red streak and Houndoom found that it couldn't move. Eevee threw the wand into the air and Harry ran towards it. He jumped over the stunned Houndoom and caught the wand.

"Alright!" said Harry as he landed. He pointed his wand at the leader. "_Stupefy!_"

The man found that he couldn't move and he fell over backwards causing his friends to gather around him.

"Let's get out of here," Harry called to Ash and May.

They ran out of the cafeteria and ran down the hall to the lobby.

"Wait," said May coming to a sudden halt. Ash, Harry, and Eevee stopped running. "I have to get my Torchic. I can't leave it here."

They rushed over to the desk and began to search every Pokeball that was in the healing machine.

* * *

"Hurry up, May," said Harry when he heard a door open in the distance. "The stunning spell should have worn off by now."

May threw another Pokeball and out came her Torchic. It ran over to her and nuzzled her leg. She picked it up and gave it a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're okay, Torchic," said May.

The door burst open and there stood team Magma. They all looked livid and ready to kill.

"Run for it," said Ash, who picked up Eevee as well as Pikachu.

They ran out of the door and into the dark of the night. Harry felt the attack coming. He grabbed Ash by the arm and May by the waist and jumped…higher than usual.

He was waiting to land safely on the ground, but the landing never came. He looked around and saw that they were flying in the air. Not by airplane, helicopter, or any other vehicle, but by Harry himself.

_When did I learn to fly?_

Harry shook his head. This was no time to figure out his abilities. Team Magma was still below chasing after them.

Harry put forth a burst of speed and began to climb, but not too high that if they fell out of the sky they would die.

"This is sooooo cool!" exclaimed Ash. "I've ridden on a lot of flying things, but never by a flying person."

"I think I'm going to lose my dinner," cried May in a muffled voice.

Flying was one of the greatest feelings in the world and it felt even better when there was no broom involved. It was a bit different, but it felt as if this ability came natural to him.

The view below them was magnificent. The dark green of the trees in the forest. Different Pokemon roaming around on the ground and the occasional people.

In the air different types of flying Pokemon suddenly surrounded them.

Harry's scar suddenly seared with pain and he dropped a few feet. May clung onto Harry for dear life.

"Harry!" said May suddenly. "There's a man following us! He looks kind of creepy."

Harry turned around and saw him. Voldemort was also flying without the need of a broomstick or Thestral.

Looking forward, Harry started to dive hoping that he could lose Voldemort in the forest.

Green shots started illuminating the sky and several of the flying Pokemon gave loud cries before dropping out of the sky. Harry dodged the curses and dived into the thick forest.

He dodged between the many trees, he took twists and turns, he even did a loop-de-loop, but Voldemort continued to follow.

"Harry, look out!" cried May as a tree in front of them began to fall.

"Use thunderbolt, Pikachu!" said Ash.

"Chuuuuu!" said Pikachu shocking the tree and everyone else.

"Very nice," said May sarcastically.

"Look," said Harry suddenly spotting a sewer where the tree stood. "We can hide in there."

He landed and placed the kids on the ground. He then raised his wand.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!_" he said. The sewer cover rose and Harry managed to throw it at Voldemort, who barely had time to dodge. The sewer, however, hit the Death Eater behind him.

Harry laughed as he followed Ash and May into the sewer.

"Ewww!" cried May. "Gross! No one said anything about sewers."

"Quiet," said Harry as he took off his rucksack and began to rummage through it.

"What makes you think that that guy isn't going to follow us through the sewer?" questioned May. "He sure was ugly enough."

"Aha," said Harry as he extracted his invisibility cloak.

"What's that?" asked Ash.

"I'll explain later," said Harry. "Get under and keep quiet."

Ash and May stood on either side of Harry, who pulled the cloak over all three of them. Because May and Ash were both shorter than Harry, they all fitted perfectly.

Harry carefully floated them down the sewer as to walking. By floating, he made sure that they made no sound. Voldemort would have surely heard them if they were walking.

They had been floating for a full hour when they reached a ladder that led to a opening.

Harry pulled off the Invisibility Cloak.

"I wonder where we are?" said Harry. "I'll check…"

"I'll do it," said May in a rushed voice. "I'll do anything to get out of the sewer."

Harry nodded and helped May up the ladder. May climbed to the top and removed the lid. She saw a familiar place and was relieved that she had returned home to Petalburg City.

"Hey, May," said a voice. "What are you doing in the sewer?"

Authors Note: Hi. Thanks to the people who all reviewed. Please read and review. Even if you just type a letter it lets me know you exist. I know you people are out there.


	5. Testing of Abilities

Chapter 5

Testing of Abilities

May turned towards the source of the voice and saw a little boy with green hair and glasses. She climbed out of the sewer and walked over to him. He covered his nose and backed up.

"What are you doing outside at this time of night?" asked May.

"I was…I…what were you doing in the sewer?"

"It's a long story and believe me, I don't want to go back."

Harry suddenly appeared at May's feet. He was relieved to have fresh air in his lungs. He thought that he would die of toxic.

Harry climbed out followed by Ash.

"Oh, my God," exclaimed the boy staring at Ash. "It's Al Ketchup."

"That's Ash Ketchum," corrected Ash. "Who are you?"

"I'm Max, May's little brother. I'm a big fan of yours, Al."

"Ash," he repeated through gritted teeth.

"Max, stop pestering him," said May. "We need to get into the house."

"Okay," said Max turning to go. "You guys need a bath anyway. You can also show me your Pikachu's abilities, Al."

"Ash," said Ash following behind Max.

Harry and May returned their Pokemons before following.

They walked into the quiet night and Harry had the feeling that it was at least midnight.

Max led them, not to a house or even an apartment, but to a building that looked like some training facility. They went inside and Harry saw a large room that kind of resembled a gym.

"Hold on," said Ash. "This looks like a gym."

"It is," said Max. He then turned dramatically and pointed at Ash. "This is the Petalburg gym and I, Max, challenge the great Al Ketchup to a gym battle."

"Max, this isn't the time," said May. "We're exhausted and we stink!"

"I know. That's why if you want food and water he'll have to battle me for it."

"WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? YOU DON'T EVEN HAVE POKEMON."

"Hey, keep your voice down." Max hissed. "Do you want to wake up Mom and Dad."

"Mom and Dad are already up," said a man's voice.

Harry turned and saw a man and woman who were both in their pajamas. They had pillow head hair and crust in their eyes indicating that they were sleeping.

"May, you're home," said the woman. "And you stink." She added covering her nose.

"Yep," said May. "Harry brought me home in a sewer." She turned to Ash and Harry. "Ash, Harry, this is my mother and father. My dad runs the Petalburg gym."

"Hi," said Ash. "You're the gym leader?"

"Yes," said the man extending his hand out to Harry. "I'm Norman."

Harry shook his hand and then Norman shook hands with Ash.

"There's so much that I would like to talk about, but I guess that can wait until in the morning. For now, why don't you take a hot shower?"

* * *

Harry stayed under the spraying hot water for an hour. He was not only trying to wash the scent of sewer off of him, but also the scent of Voldemort.

By the time he was dressed in warm pajamas, Ash was already asleep on the couch. Harry, not wanting to wake him, tiptoed out of the house and into the stillness of the night.

He leaned against the railway and looked up into the sky. He saw thousands of stars and a bright full moon. The air smelled fresh and he had this strange feeling inside him. It was more than peaceful and freedom…but he felt accepted by other kinds. Muggles.

Harry recalled the events that had happened since his very first day in the Hoenn region. Meeting Ash and May, saving Pikachu, getting an Eevee, battling for the first time, and flying.

Yes, flying. He never knew that he could fly. He wondered where he had gotten this new ability because this was the first time he was able to do it on his own.

_Maybe Dumbledore knows._

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw May standing in the doorway wearing a pink and fluffy robe. She had a pink towel wrapped around her head.

"You should gets some rest before tomorrow," she said walking over to stand next to Harry.

Harry turned his gaze back to the sky.

"You know," Harry said quietly. "The moon is a mysterious thing. Kind of like me." May didn't say anything, but Harry could feel her staring at him with confusion. "The moon is both light and dark, and you never know which one it will be. Like a man once told me 'we both have both light and dark inside'." Harry continued to talk never taking his gaze away from the sky. "One minute the moon is giving you light and warmth, the next, it's dark and the creatures of the dark comes out."

"You mean like bats and owls?" asked May who also turned her gaze back to the sky.

"Those…and werewolves."

"Werewolves? You mean those human-wolves who come out during full moons and howl at the moon. Don't they eat people?"

"Something like that. But I know one who would never do such a thing."

There was silence. May looked at Harry as if she had never seen anything like him in her life. In fact she hadn't. He was the first wizard she had ever met.

* * *

May's mom was a great cook, she wasn't exactly Mrs. Weasley, but the pancake, bacon, and eggs she made for breakfast was delicious.

Harry had eaten more than he had eaten since before Sirius died. He had three helpings and May's mother forced him to eat a fourth.

"You're much to thin," she said tipping three more pieces of bacon onto his plate. "What would your father say if he knew how malnutrition you were."

Harry swallowed a mouth full of scrambled eggs.

"You knew my dad?"

"Yes, funny man," she answered as she offered Ash another pancake. "He challenged Norman to a battle and won. He used a weird combination. He allowed his Flareon to use his wand and it used his magic. I don't know any Pokemon who can do that."

"You mean like what Harry did with his Eevee yesterday?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said Norman taking a sip of coffee. "May told me all about your adventure yesterday. You remind me of your father. Not to mention how much you look like him. Except your eyes, you—"

"Have my mother eyes," Harry finished. "Hey," he said when he remembered something Dumbledore told him. "Do you have an item called the moonstone?"

"I sure do," said Norman wiping his mouth with a napkin. "And you may have it on one condition."

"What?"

"You defeat me in a double battle."

"A double battle?" asked Ash interested. "What's that?"

"A double battle is when there are four Pokemon battling instead of two," explained Max. "Each trainer can use two Pokemon, or you can tag with a partner and use one each."

"That's exactly right," said Norman.

"That sounds like a cool way to battle," said Ash, he then turned towards Harry. "Is it alright if I help you out?"

"Uh…sure. And May can team up with Norman."

"Huh?" said May with her fork still in her mouth.

"That's great!" said Max. "That way I can see Pikachu in action in person. And we'll be able to see May's Pokemon too."

"I'm looking forward to this battle too," said May's mother.

* * *

This was Harry's first official battle. The first battle that he wasn't defending his life. He stood next to Ash, who looked very confident in his self. Harry wished he could feel the same.

He looked ahead of him. Norman had a facial expression that resembled Ash's and May had one that probably resembled his.

"This unofficial battle is between Harry and Ash and May and Dad," said Max. "This is an unlimited time battle and each trainer can only use one Pokemon each. Begin."

"Ready, Pikachu?" Ash said to Pikachu.

"Pika." Pikachu said as it stepped onto the battlefield.

"Go, Eevee!" said Harry throwing his Wizardball and releasing his Eevee.

"Vwee," it said.

"Go, Vigoroth!" said Norman throwing his Pokeball and releasing an angry looking, tall, and white Pokemon. It had two sharp claws on both its hands and feet. "Go on, sweetheart. It's your turn."

"Uh, right," said May nervously. "Go, Torchic." She threw her Pokeball and out came her Torchic.

"That's your Pokemon!?" exclaimed Max. "You chose that!? If it was me I would have definitely chosen a Treecko."

"Max," said his mother in a warning voice.

"Sorry."

"You can go first," Norman said to May.

"O-Okay. Torchic, use Amber!"

"Tor?"

"You mean Ember!" called out Max.

"Oh, right. Torchic, Ember."

Torchic turned towards Max and released small bullets of fire. Max fell to the ground burnt to crisp.

"Pikachu," said Ash suddenly. "Use your quick attack on Torchic!"

"Pika!"

Harry thought that was pretty low of Ash for him to attack May's Torchic when it was distracted.

"Protect Torchic, Vigoroth!" said Norman.

Pikachu got close enough to tackle Torchic, but was suddenly blocked by Vigoroth, who scratched and sent Pikachu flying back.

"Vigoroth, use tackle on Eevee."

That was just as low as Ash. Norman was attacking while Harry was distracted.

"Pikachu, help Eevee out!"

"Pika! Pika-chuuuuu!"

Pikachu's thunderbolt hit Vigoroth hard. It stepped back in pain. Harry took the advantage.

"Eevee, tackle."

Eevee quickly charged at Vigoroth and hit it hard knocking it back on its back.

"Nice combo," said Norman, as his Vigoroth got up.

"Combo?"

"Yeah, that was awesome," said Ash. "A combo is two or more moves successfully put together."

"Vigoroth, use scratch on Pikachu."

"Pika!" cried Pikachu as Vigoroth's claws came in contact with Pikachu's body.

"Use Ember on Pikachu!" said May.

Pikachu was hit by a strong force of fire and knocked into the wall, it then slide to the ground unconsciously. That wasn't a very fair combo.

Ash went over and picked up his Pikachu who opened its eyes weakly.

"Are you okay, Pikachu?" asked Ash.

"Pika Pika," responded Pikachu.

"You were great. You deserve a rest."

"That was sneaky and awesome at the same time," said Max. "It's like watching a reflection. First Pikachu attacks Torchic while it's distracted, but the attack fails, then Vigoroth attacks a distracted Eevee, but its attack also failed."

"I see," said Max's mother. "Then Eevee attacks a harmed Vigoroth. Vigoroth attacks a distracted Pikachu and Torchic attacks it while its already harmed."

So Norman was coping his strategy. If he could attack mysteriously maybe he could win. Time to become like the moon.

"Vigoroth, use scratch!" came Norman's voice bringing Harry back to his senses.

Harry saw Vigoroth coming towards Eevee.

"Dodge it and use tackle on Torchic!"

"What!?" said May. "I'm not attacking you!"

Eevee successfully dodged both of Vigoroth's claws by jumping over the vicious Pokemon. It landed and quickly went into a tackle attack. It successfully hit Torchic who went flying into May's arms.

"Torchic? Are you okay?" she asked.

"Tor," it said with watery eyes.

"You did a great job," said May pulling out a Pokeball. "Take a long rest." She returned Torchic to its ball.

This was now between Vigoroth and Eevee. They both looked tired, but Harry felt sure that Vigoroth had more endurance than Eevee. He would have to plan his attacks carefully.

"I was wondering," began Norman. "Since it's between you and me, why don't you show me Eevee's magical ability? I want to test its strength."

"Okay," said Harry uncertainly. He threw his wand in the air and Eevee jumped to retrieve it.

"This match is getting good," said Max. "I can't wait to see Harry's magic."

"Vigoroth use scratch!"

"Dodge and use fire!"

Vigoroth took two huge swipes at Eevee, who dodged with ease. Eevee jumped back and flicked its tail, a burning flame shot out of the wand. Vigoroth barely had time to dodge.

"Use scratch."

"Dodge and use stun."

Once again both attacks missed. It suddenly became a pattern. Vigoroth would attack and Eevee would send a spell at it, but both attacks would miss.

Harry soon found himself exhausted. Not from watching the battle but as if he was in the battle himself. He barely had energy to tell Eevee to use magic.

"We're almost there," Norman said to his Vigoroth. "Send series of scratch attacks at Eevee."

"D-Dodge 'em all," Harry said weakly.

Vigoroth began to scratch at Eevee. Eevee dodged every single one of them. It was like watching a dance. Vigoroth's scratches had a pattern while Eevee's dodges had rhythm.

Vigoroth took one last swing at Eevee before backing off. Both Eevee and Vigoroth looked exhausted.

"Use—"

"Wait, Harry," interrupted Norman. "Let's call it a draw. You're obviously exhausted. You did a great job."

"Yes, Harry," said May's mother. "That was a excellent display. Why don't you come in the house for some nice cocoa?"

* * *

It felt as if he had fought off about twenty-five dementors, but after his first sip off cocoa he felt a little better. He even poured his Eevee a cup.

There was a moment's silence while everyone drunk their hot drink.

"So what do you think happened?" Harry asked as he sat down his half empty mug. "Why do you think I was affected by the magic Eevee was releasing?"

Norman lowered his mug thoughtfully before answering.

"It would seem that every time Eevee uses magic, it's using your magic. I noticed that you winced whenever Eevee attacked with magic."

"I winced?" Harry took another sip of his drink as he let Norman's words wash over him. Another question came to his mind. "How come I never noticed it before? This isn't the first time that Eevee's used my magic."

"I bet that's because Eevee's never used that much of your magic before," said Max thoughtfully. "I mean it used a measly stunning spell. This time you had Eevee use various attacks."

"It's a good thing I've tested it before I sent you on your way, or Dumbledore would have been furious with me."

"Wait," said Harry who was trying to keep up with the conversation. "You know Dumbledore too?"

"Of course, he told me you was mad at him and asked me to look out for you when you got here."

"What!"

"Norman," said his wife in the same dangerous voice she had used with Max.

Forcing him to eat a long breakfast, the long battle they just had, making him fight to the point of exhaustion. This all added up. They weren't being nice.

"You were trying to keep me here," said Harry. "How far away is he."

"Dumbledore'll be here in a few minutes," Norman said in a calm voice. "He just want to talk to you."

Harry stood up so suddenly that his chair fell back with a loud bang.

"No!"

"Harry, calm down," said May.

"I don't want to see him! I can't believe you tricked me like that! Get the hell away from me!"

Harry walked towards the door.

"I'm sorry Harry," said Norman's voice. "But I can't let you go. Vigoroth scratch."

Harry turned just in time to see Vigoroth rush toward him and scratch him. He fell to the ground and everything went black.


	6. New Plan

Chapter 6

New Plan

Idiots…idiots…idiots…idiots…he was surrounded by idiots.

Not only did his Death Eaters lose the boy twice, they managed to get themselves trapped in a giant hole in the ground. Who the hell puts holes in the ground? Had they nothing better to do?

"We're sorry, Dark Lord," said a man from inside the hole. Voldemort looked down and saw a small man with a bald patch in his head speaking. "We didn't see the hole in the ground."

"Of course you didn't, Wormtail, you idiot," said a woman with heavy-lidded eyes and dark hair. "It was covered with dirt."

"Don't call me an idiot, Bella," said Wormtail sending a glare at the dark haired woman.

Voldemort rolled his eyes at his immature Death Eaters. Out of all the people in the world he was stuck with the dumbest.

"I don't think I should help you out of there," he said in a silky voice. "You, after all, haven't helped me at all. You didn't look for me when I disappeared. You didn't help me come back to my original body."

"I did master," said Wormtail.

Voldemort ignored him and continued.

"You fail to retrieve the Prophecy, you've failed to keep your eye on Potter, you lost him again, and you've managed to get yourself trapped in a hole that a child wouldn't have dared fallen in."

"We didn't see it," Wormtail whined. "Anybody would have fallen in."

"I didn't," snarled Voldemort. "Only a fool would fall for such a amateur trap."

"Hey," said a woman's voice. "Who are you calling a amateur?"

"I'll have you know we've been digging holes since the beginning of time." A man's voice said.

"Yeah, and we've caught a few powerful people, not to mention Pokemon." Said a male's voice.

Voldemort looked around for the source of the voices, but saw nothing but bushes and tall trees.

"Who's there?" he sounded angry. "How dare you speak with such disrespect? Show yourselves, you cowards!"

A young woman with long red jumped out of the bushes.

"Who are you calling a coward baldy?" she shouted. "I'll have you know that I'm one of the bravest people in the world."

"Who is that?" called Bellatrix from the hole. "Who dares to speak to my ma…master with such disrespect?"

Voldemort looked back into the hole to stare at his loyal Death Eater. The Death Eater that would risk everything for him to make sure he is happy and successful. He noticed the mix up in her words and saw that she was red in the face, but not from anger.

Her husband, Rodolphus, must have noticed it too. He was looking down at his feet with a hurt expression on his face.

Voldemort suddenly bent down and pulled Bellatrix out of the hole by her hand. This made her turn even redder.

"What about me, Dark Lord?" asked Wormtail.

As Bellatrix's feet hit solid ground, she kicked a rock down in the hole that managed to hit Wormtail on the top of his head.

"Who's this?" asked the young woman. "Your girlfriend?"

If possible, Bellatrix's face turned even redder. Even Voldemort's face had a little color in it.

"How dare you, you silly muggle!?" screamed Bellatrix. "_Crucio!_"

The young woman fell to the ground and began to twitch and scream in pain.

A man and his cat suddenly jumped from the bushes. The man ran over to the woman and knelt down beside her.

"Jessie," he said. "What's wrong?"

"I'll tell you what's wrong," said the cat startling both Voldemort and Bellatrix, who released the spell in shock. "They're another one of dem wizards."

Jessie had stopped screaming but remained motionlessly on the ground.

"You mean like that kid from a few days ago?" asked the man.

"Yeah," said the cat, who Voldemort remember was a Meowth. "But this wizard won't walk all over us." It then released the claws out of its paws. "Time for you to taste my famous scratch."

Meowth ran and jumped into the air, claws extended and aiming for Bellatrix's face. Before it could get there, Voldemort gave it a hard kick and sent the cat flying into a tree. It slid to the ground in a daze.

"I guess I should have added my secret sauce," said Meowth.

"Who are these clowns?" Voldemort asked raising an eyebrow.

"I'm glad you asked," said Jessie as she and Meowth got back on their feet. "Prepare for trouble."

"Make it double," said the man.

"To protect the world from devastation."

"To—"

"Lord Voldemort didn't give you permission to speak, muggles," Voldemort said in a cold voice.

"How dare you interrupt," said the man. "We put our heart and soul into that motto and—"

"_Silencio!_" said Bellatrix pointing her wand at the man.

He found that he couldn't say any thing.

"How dare you!?" screamed Jessie. "Do you know who we are? We are Team Rocket. Remember our names and tremble. I am Team Rockets' leader, the Beautiful Jessie."

"I'm the brains behind the operation, Meowth," said the cat.

The man didn't say anything. He just opened his mouth and started stomping around like an ape and beating his chest like a gorilla.

"That's our James," said Jessie in an embarrassed voice. Then in a stronger voice she said, "We are the only Team Rocket members in the Hoenn region."

"That's nice," said Bellatrix sarcastically. "Now listen to our names and **you** tremble. I am Bellatrix Lestrange. The Dark Lord's most faithful Death Eater. This," she said indicating Voldemort. "is my master, Lord Voldemort."

"You forgot my name, Bella," came Wormtail's voice.

"So you're with Team Rocket, you say?" said Voldemort ignoring Wormtail. "Then your boss would be Giovanni, would it?"

"You got it all wrong," said Meowth. "The boss isn't in charge of the operation."

"That's right," added Jessie. "We've taken over the corporation and our business is blooming."

"Liars," said Voldemort with amusement in his voice. "Do not lie to Lord Voldemort for he always know."

"He does?"

"Yes, I do," replied Voldemort in a quiet voice. "I also know the fact that a sixteen year old boy over powered you a few days ago." Meowth opened his mouth to speak, but Voldemort cut him off. "I also, personally, know your boss. You must be the pitiful lackeys he's hired."

"He called us 'pitiful'?" asked Meowth.

"No," he answered simply. "He called you lazing, pathetic, little bitches."

"I know we're lazy and might even be a little pathetic, but he didn't have to go and call us both."

Jessie, James, and Meowth all looked ashamed of themselves and if Voldemort was in their shoes he would feel the same way. Not able to steal a measly Pokemon from a ten-year-old boy.

"Do you know a boy named Harry Potter?" Voldemort asked taking advantage of their silence. "He's this tall," he said indicating inches shorter than himself. "Emerald green eyes, a lightening bolt scar on his forehead, and wearing round glasses."

"You mean that tall brat who was hangin' with dat twerp?" asked Meowth. "He was really somethin' we haven't had a blast off that painful since the day before we met him." He turned to his two friends. "You know. The day we strapped Pikachu to dat magnet. I sure would like to be friends with him."

"What did you say?" asked Voldemort in a quite voice. There was no menace in his voice.

"I said that I would love to be that kid's friend."

That was the answer to his problem. He stared into space and rubbed his chin thoughtfully, an evil grin spreading on his lips.

Author's note: This is the first Voldemort chapter. It was quite fun to type. We can see an evil plot ahead of us. We can also see a relationship forming between Voldie and Bella. Harry will return in the next chapter that will be up between later today and Sunday.


	7. The Fugitives

Chapter 7

The Fugitives

_"You were trying to keep me here," said Harry. "How far away is he."_

_"Dumbledore'll be here in a few minutes," Norman said in a calm voice. "He just want to talk to you."_

_Harry stood up so suddenly that his chair fell back with a loud bang._

_"No!"_

_"Harry, calm down," said May._

_"I don't want to see him! I can't believe you tricked me like that! Get the hell away from me!"_

_Harry walked towards the door._

"I'm sorry Harry," said Norman's voice. "But I can't let you go. Vigoroth scratch."

_Harry turned just in time to see Vigoroth rush toward him and scratch him. He fell to the ground and everything went black. _

* * *

Harry slowly opened his eyes and saw that everything was blurry. Someone had removed his glasses. He reached over to the table next to him and grabbed his glasses. He placed them on his face and the room came into clearer focus.

It was a pink bedroom with white furniture. There was a fluffy theme to the bedroom and Harry knew that he was resting in May's bedroom.

Harry gazed around the room and by the closet he spotted his rucksack. It was wide open as if someone had been rummaging in it.

He rubbed his face and noticed that there was no wound on his face from when Vigoroth had scratched him. It didn't even hurt. It was as if someone had healed him while he was unconscious.

Harry swung his legs over the edge of the bed and rose to his feet. He went over to his rucksack and checked to make sure nothing was missing. Everything looked in order. His Pokeballs and Pokedex were still intact and someone had placed Eevee back in its Wizardball.

Harry was sure that everything was fine when he noticed that one of his balms was not filled to the top. He pulled it out of the bag and noted that it was a healing balm. Someone had used it and it was quite obvious on what they used it on. But which one of them was kind enough to heal him.

He closed his bag and placed it onto his back. He quietly walked over to the door and turned the knob. It wouldn't turn. Norman must have locked the door from the other side.

He pulled his wand from his pocket and pointed it at the small keyhole.

"_Alohomora!_" whispered Harry. The door didn't unlock. "_Alohomora!_" Harry whispered again. The door still didn't unlock.

Harry was pretty sure that Norman and the others were muggles, so how could the door still be locked.

_This must be Dumbledore's doing. He must be here already._

Harry, frustrated, quietly made his way back to the bed. He carefully sat down.

_It isn't fair_, he thought, _There's a whole world out there. Why am I always confined to the same place? Even when I do go to a new place…Voldemort's there. Maybe this is my only purpose of life. To pursue Voldemort._

Harry felt a chill and heard the windows rattle. The two glass screens blowing harshly in the wind.

Harry stood up and looked out of the opened window. The sky was dark with storm clouds despite the fact that it was only dusk. He saw a flash of lightening and heard a distant thunder. It looked as if it was about to pour down.

Harry turned his back on the window and took a few paces. His mind still filled with thoughts of his life.

_Maybe I am just a tool. No! I'm not a tool. I'm a human. Dumbledore can't keep telling me what to do. This is my life! My body! My story! It's time for me to take my own actions._

Harry turned back to the window. Another bolt of lightening flashed and thunder rumbled. He walked over to the window and grasped on side of the wall with one hand and the windowsill with the other hand.

He hoisted himself up on the windowsill and looked down. He wasn't that high. He calculated that he was on the second floor. If he really did have the ability to fly, he could easily make that jump.

Taking a deep breath, he bended his knees and jumped out of the window. From within, he pushed himself into the air and dove back down to the ground.

He looked around and saw that no one was around. He was outside. He was free. He started to run out of the town and towards an opened field. A field that meant no restrictions.

He didn't stop running until he placed a great distance between him and Dumbledore. He looked back towards the direction May's house was in one last time before proceeding down the field.

* * *

"My Lord?"

Voldemort looked up and saw his most faithful Death Eater standing there watching him. He was on his hands and knees as if he was crawling around looking for something.

He stood up and addressed Bellatrix.

"What is it, Bella?" he said in a voice that held no annoyance. "This better be good. I was in the middle of something important." Still no annoyance.

"It is, My Lord," said Bellatrix bowing to Voldemort. "Harry Potter is on the move. He has just left Petalburg City. Team Aqua swore that they saw him going into the forest."

"The forest?" he repeated. "Are you sure, Bella?"

"Yes," she answered. "They were quite sure. They described the boy perfectly."

There was silence as Voldemort stroke his chin thinking. If the boy had gone into the forest he, Voldemort, would have a hard time getting to him. The forest was huge. Then there was the matter of the boy finding his hidden Horcrux. He was sure that was why the boy was in the Hoenn region. He would need to quickly find the boy and coax him over. He also needed to find an old friend of his, who lived in the forest. He needed more time.

"I need you all in the forest," he told Bellatrix. "Find the boy, but do not harm him. I will join you later."

Bellatrix nodded and left her master to his search. It was important to get the boy to trust him.

* * *

It was already pouring down and Harry found himself freezing as the raindrops plastered his hair to his head. He could barely see and was sure that the trees of the forest wasn't helping.

The sun was completely gone and the clouds blocked the moon. Harry didn't like the dark. He wasn't afraid of it, just what lurked in it. Creatures like Voldemort.

The wind blew harshly. Lightening flashed, thunder clashed. Harry ran and hid behind a tree, the leaves above sheltering him from some of the rain. He felt himself shaking and knew that he was scared. Tonight was not the best night to run the forest.

Another loud BOOM and Harry closed his eyes shut wishing that the storm would go away. He would rather face Dumbledore than face Mother Nature.

Harry heard a release of a Pokemon and felt something nuzzle his leg. He started and looked down. His Eevee had released itself from his Wizardball.

"Vwee," it said with a worried look on its face.

"I'm okay, Eevee," said Harry. "I—"

Thunder clashed again and Harry buried his face into the tree. Eevee jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his face for reassurance.

"Vwee,"

Harry looked at the Eevee on his shoulder. It really cared about him. It was kind of weird having a Pokemon that was the son of his father's Pokemon.

Harry smiled and reached up to stroke his furry little fox. This was _his_ Eevee. No one could take that away from him. Not even Dumbledore.

Harry suddenly heard a twig snap and he and Eevee looked around. They saw no one, but Harry had a feeling he was being watched. It was an ominous feeling.

Eevee jumped down and they both quietly ran away from the source of the noise. They didn't stop running until Harry shook off the bad feeling he had.

He took a few more steps before he grabbed a tree to lean on it. He was holding his chest trying to catch his breath.

"I think…" he said trying to breath. "I think…we got…away."

There was another rustle and Harry and Eevee both looked up. This was a different kind of feeling.

Curious, Harry walked towards the sound, Eevee on his heels preparing to attack just in case his friend was in danger.

It was another rustle and Harry's steps faltered. Eevee crashed into his leg. It fell back, jumped into its feet, and ran in front of Harry. Preparing an attack.

Harry pulled out his wand and prepared his own attack stance.

The rustling grew louder and Harry felt his wand hand shaking. He knew it wasn't Voldemort. His scar would be hurting if that was the case. It could have been a Death Eater, Team Rocket, or Team Magma.

But it wasn't…

"Pichu," said a small yellow Pokemon that looked like a baby version of Pikachu.

It was smaller and had black on the tips of its pointy ears, tail and part of its chest. It looked frighten.

Harry pulled out his Pokedex and aimed it at the terrified Pokemon.

"Pichu," it said. "Is an electric type. It is the pre-evolved form of Pikachu. The electric pouches on its cheek is still small. They can not store much electricity yet."

"A Pichu, huh?" said Harry as he put away the Pokedex and pulled out a Pokeball. "Sounds pretty cool. Let's catch it, Eevee."

"Vwee," it said with determination.

"Alright, quick attack!"

Eevee ran toward Pichu with great speed and tackled it. The attack was a success. Pichu was thrown back and fell to the ground.

"Great job," Harry praised. "Pokeball…g—"

Harry was about to throw the Pokeball when what he saw nearly made him drop it. Pichu was sitting on the ground crying, but not as if it was in pain.

Harry placed the Pokeball in his bag and knelt down in front of the Pokemon.

"Hey," said Harry in a sweet voice. "What's wrong? I'm not going to hurt you."

"Pichu, Pichu, Pichu." It sounded like a complaint.

Harry raised an eyebrow. He had no idea what was going on. Thunder roared and Pichu jumped into Harry's arms. He held the shivering Pokemon. Something clicked in his mind.

"Are you lost?"

"Chu," it said nodding.

Harry held Pichu out in front of him so that they could look each other in the eye.

"Don't worry, Pichu," he said. "I'll help you get home. I promise."

"Pichu," it said happily.

"Where do you live?"

Pichu jumped out of Harry's hands and landed in front of him. It then pointed deeper into the forest.

Harry stood up and looked between the trees. He didn't really want to go deeper in, but a promise is a promise.

Harry picked up the Pichu and walked in the indicated direction, Eevee trailing behind him.

He, after all, didn't have anything better to do. He and Eevee were fugitives.


	8. Voldemort's Rescue

Chapter 8

Voldemort's Rescue

Pichu walked along side Eevee and they both seemed very happy despite the fact it was raining.

Harry, on the other hand, was having trouble keeping up with them. He had to pull his foot out of a puddle of mud with each step. Soon he felt his energy deplete him.

"Pichu, Pichu, Pichu," sang the Pichu. It then turned around to see where Harry went. "Pi?" It saw Harry leaning against the tree. He looked ready to collapse. "Pichu!" It called for Eevee.

"Vwee?" said Eevee turning around. Eevee saw Harry and ran over to him, Pichu following. "Vwee."

Harry coughed and struggled to stand on his own two feet. It was difficult, but he managed.

"I'm okay," he said wobbling a bit. "Come on, we've got to get Pichu home."

Harry staggered forward and fell onto his hands and knees. He slipped a few more inches to the ground. It was very muddy.

Eevee and Pichu ran over to either side of Harry, making sure that he was all right. He was shivering.

"Pichu?"

"I'm—" he said but was interrupted by continuous coughs.

Once the coughs subsided and Harry got control of his shivering Harry pulled himself to his feet. He moved some of his wet hair out of his eyes and looked around. There were no caves to hid in, just trees to hide under.

He spotted a tree that looked almost like an overgrown umbrella. He picked up Pichu and quickly ran under it. He sat down on the moist grass. He pulled of his wet hoody and rucksack off and placed them beside him. He leaned against the cold tree and closed his eyes still holding Pichu.

Eevee ran over, shook its fur, and went to lie in Harry's lap. Harry placed one of his arms around the small fox. In minutes, they all drifted to sleep.

* * *

Harry couldn't have been asleep for more than an hour. He woke up to a loud cracking noise. He looked up and saw a branch from above falling down towards him at full speed.

Harry didn't even want to think about what would happen if it hit him.

He got up to move, but Eevee jumped from his lap and into the air. Its tail lit up and it swung it at the broken branch cracking it into pieces. Eevee landed on the ground in front of the tree.

Harry placed Pichu on the ground and walked a few steps away.

"Iron tail, huh?" he said. He then looked up and saw a few more branches swaying dangerously in the wind. "Think you can do it again?"

"Vwee," said Eevee happily.

Another branch fell and Eevee smashed it to pieces with its iron tail attack.

Several more branches fell and Harry aimed his wand at them.

"_Reducto, reducto, reducto, reducto…_oops, missed one…"

"Chuuuuuu!" said Pichu's squeaky voice. Its thunder shock burnt the branch and the ashes fell.

"Not bad," said Harry. He then grinned at the two Pokemon and they all began to blast away the falling branches for fun.

It soon became a competition.

"Let's see who can break the most branches," said Harry who was holding a bunch. He threw them into the air and aimed his wand.

With each branch, their attacks grew stronger and their responses grew faster. Eevee had broken twenty-five, Harry broke twenty, and Pichu broke fifteen. There were four left.

"V-wee!" said Eevee breaking the wood into matchsticks.

"Pi-chuuuuuu!" said Pichu burning the branch to ashes.

"_Reducto!_" said Harry breaking the branch into fine dust.

They each launched an attack at the last branch, but they all missed. It was falling right towards them. They began to run away when a large blast came out of the bushes. It hit the branch and it broke into oblivion. The blast kept going and crashed into a tree. The tree cracked and fell towards Harry. With a cry of fear, he leapt out of the way. He heard the tree fall with an earsplitting rumble. At least he wasn't hurt.

Harry got to his feet and looked around for the source of the attack.

"Vwee," said Eevee with one of its ears twitching as if it heard something. "Vwee…Vwee…"

"You heard something?" asked Harry.

"Vwee."

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._ Harry heard it too. Harry turned his wand beyond the bush the curse had come from.

A man stepped out and stared at Harry with red eyes. He was tall with long black hair. He wore all black and had fangs coming out of his mouth like a Vampire.

Harry didn't lower his wand as the Vampire stepped closer. He did step back as Eevee stayed in front of Harry. Pichu hid behind Harry's legs.

"Who are you?" asked Harry.

"I'm nothing but a mere, lonely vampire. I have lived in these woods for thirty of your mortal years."

"So how old does that make you in _your_ years?" Harry asked still keeping his wand aloft.

"Old." The Vampire said simply. Harry thought that the vampire didn't look old at all. He looked about twenty. "So you are the great Harry Potter?" asked the monster eying Harry's scar with a hungry expression in his eyes.

"W-Why do you want to know?" asked Harry not liking the expression on the vampire's face. "Who are you? Do you work for Voldemort?"

The dark creature laughed a dark laugh that made chills go down Harry's spine.

"Voldemort is nothing compared to me. He doesn't have the power it takes to even scratch me, Blade, the Shadow Lord!"

"The Shady Lord, more like it," muttered Harry.

Blade didn't respond. He just simply stared at Harry like he was a piece of meat. Harry took another step back. He knew not to take his eyes off the vampire. Vampires were faster than werewolves and hurt twice as much. They were meant to be feared.

"Do not fear me, child," said Blade taking a few steps towards Harry causing Eevee to growl. "I am here to help you improve your power."

"My power," breathed Harry taking a few steps back. "My power is none of your concern."

Blade eyed Harry for a moment before turning a wand on him.

"I said," said the vampire his red eyes flashing. "I want to improve your power. _Crucio!_"

Harry was thrown back and into a tree. The curse was worst than when Voldemort used it on him in the Graveyard two years ago. He screamed as he felt the inside of his body burn as if it was on fire.

Blade held the spell for a full minute before letting it up and allowing Harry to slump on the tree and slide to the ground. He was breathing harshly and could taste blood in his mouth. He spat a mouthful on the ground.

Harry raised his wand weakly, "_Ex-Ex-Ex…_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

Harry's wand flew out of his hand and into the air. Blade simply caught it and pocket it.

"Someone as weak as you have no use for a wand," he said harshly. "I should put you out of your misery." He raised his wand, but before he could utter a single curse, Eevee jumped in front of Harry.

"Get out of the way, pathetic fox."

"Vwee," Eevee said angrily. "Vwee Vwee Vwee Vwee Vwee Vwee." _How dare you hurt my friend_?

Eevee suddenly began to glow. It was growing and changing form. The light faded and there stood a bigger dark Pokemon. It had gold rings around it's ears, tail, forehead, and legs. It stood there looking bold as brass.

"You think evolving will help your little friend?" sneered Blade. You're even more pathetic. _Avada Kedvra!_"

"N-No…" said Harry weakly not able to get up.

A green light went towards the black fox and Harry couldn't do a thing about it. It was about to hit when another green light shot and collided with the killing curse. There was an explosion and everything went cloudy.

Harry stood on shaky legs looking around.

_Please let my Pokemon be okay. Please don't let Pichu and…and whatever that thing is be dead._

Harry went over to the umbrella tree and retrieved his rucksack. He would need this to heal any injures that they receive.

He reached inside and grabbed his Pokedex, the Wizardball, and a Pokeball.

He pointed his Pokedex where the fox was last standing.

"Umbreon," it said. "Is a dark type Pokemon. It is one of the five evolutions of Eevee. It lurks in the darkness for pray."

"Umbreon, return," said Harry. He felt something go into the Wizardball and took that as a good sign. He aimed the Pokeball at Pichu, who was standing by the tree. "Pichu, return." Pichu went inside the Pokeball and the dust cleared.

Blade looked around for the source of the attack. Harry couldn't have done it. He had no wand. Unless his famous uncontrolled magic kicked in.

Harry looked around for the source of the attack as well. He wanted to thank whoever saved his Umbreon's life.

Harry's scar suddenly seared with such pain that made him fall to the ground clutching his scar. This was not good.

"What's the matter with you," Blade said quietly. He then raised his wand. "Doesn't matter, seeing as you're going to die anyway. _Avada_—"

"I wouldn't finish that spell if I were you," said a cold voice that made the pain in Harry's scar go a higher pitch.

Harry looked up and saw Voldemort coming through the trees. He didn't look like Voldemort. Sure he had the snakelike face and everything, but his attire was different.

He was wearing a pair of blue jeans, a white tee shirt, a gray hoody, and a pair of white gym shoes. This made him look less threatening.

"It was you," said the vampire turning his wand on the dark man.

Harry thought that he was the unluckiest person in the world. Out of all the people in the world. He had to be stuck with the two that wanted to kill him.

"Yes, me," said Voldemort. "Who are you?"

"Your worst nightmare," Blade said before firing a killing curse at Voldemort.

Voldemort quickly dodged and cast his own curse. The vampire was quick on his feet. He not only dodged but also managed to get behind Voldemort and cast the Cruciatus Curse.

Voldemort turned around just in time to deflect the curse. He grinned as if saying 'your not the only fast one'. Blade glared at Voldemort and went charging in. He started using his sharp claws trying to slash Voldemort. Voldemort was quick, but Blade was faster.

His claws made contact with Voldemort's right arm. He grunted with pain and fell to the ground, blood soaking his ripped shirt.

Harry walked closer to the fight and despite the pain in his scar; Harry looked into the eyes of his savior and nodded.

Voldemort nodded as well. He threw his wand into the air towards Harry. Blade turned around and tried to catch it, but Harry's Quidditch reflexes allowed him to catch it and jump back.

He quickly turned the wand on the vampire, who stared at him with such hatred on his face. Hatred that Snape never dared gave or Voldemort was not yet to give.

"_Stupefy!_" he said.

Blade froze and kneeled to the ground unable to move. Harry ran over to the tree to retrieve his wet hoody. He returned to Voldemort and knelt beside him, still ignoring the pain in his scar.

He helped Voldemort take off the hoody to reveal a short-sleeved shirt. The cut on his arm was deep and bleeding severely. Harry ripped the sleeve off his hoody and tied it around the wound.

"Why?" Harry asked as he sat on the heels of his shoes. "Why did you help me?"

"We can't talk now," hissed Voldemort. "The spell will wear off any moment. Get your wand."

Harry went over to the Vampire and retrieved his wand from his pocket. When Harry returned over to where Voldemort stood, he already had his rucksack in his hands.

Voldemort grabbed Harry by the arm causing the teen to cry out in pain. His touch didn't help Harry's scar.

Voldemort loosened his grip and turned on the spot.


	9. Misty

Chapter 8

Misty

Voldemort apparated them out of the forest and to the edge of a cliff where they could see a town ahead of them.

The moment Harry's feet hit solid ground, he stumbled back and fell onto Voldemort. They both fell onto the ground.

Harry stood up and brushed his self off. He walked closer to the edge of the cliff and looked at the town where the sun was rising over.

He took a big sniff of the air and took a deep breath.

"Do you smell that?" Harry asked Voldemort.

"Smell what?" said Voldemort walking over to Harry, who he noticed winced. "The garbage, car exhaust, or the pollution?"

"No," answered Harry frowning at his enemy. "The wonderful scent of the big city."

Voldemort sniffed the air. He didn't smell what Harry was talking about. He didn't care what Harry smelled, garbage was garbage.

"Where are we anyway?"

"We are heading to Rinshin Town," answered Voldemort. "It is supposed to be between Petalburg Woods and Rustboro City."

"And we're here because…"

"Would you rather be in the arms of that vampire?"

Harry frowned. Of course he didn't want to be with that vampire. He wasn't even sure why he was still with Voldemort, but seeing as the dark man saved his life, he felt it was necessary for him to pay him back.

Harry walked pass Voldemort and started down the cliff. If the man wanted to follow along he, Harry, would be the leader.

Voldemort followed behind him with a triumphant smile on his face.

* * *

Harry entered the town with a hint of excitement. As they walked down the crowded streets, he looked at the many shops, and listened to the hustle and bustle of the main street.

"First I'll head over to the Pokemon Center to heal my Pokemon and eat breakfast…"

"Don't forget to rest yourself," said Voldemort also looking at the many shops.

"Right. Then I'll do some shopping, maybe buy me a new hoody. I mean, I can't wear anything that has one arm."

Voldemort looked at his right arm and felt guilty about having to wear the boy's sleeve as a bandage. He had a notion to buy him a new one with his own money.

"You might also want to buy some medicine for your Pokemon," said Voldemort. "You never know when the next time you'll visit a town."

Harry was about to enter the Pokemon Center when he heard excitement. Interested, he walked passed Voldemort and to the center of the town where a battle was taking place.

A boy that looked to be Ash's age was battling with a girl with short, red hair. She looked about fifteen years old. She was wearing tight, blue jeans, a red tank top, and matching red shoes and belt.

Harry pressed his way into the crowd to get a better view. The boy was using a weird electric magnetic Pokemon. He could tell it was a magnet because it attracted two similar magnets to it. They all had one large eye with a small black pupil. The girl was using a green toad.

"That's a Magneton," said Voldemort appearing at his side.

"Magneton?" repeated Harry pulling out his Pokedex and pointing it at the magnets.

"Magneton," it said. "Magneton is a electric-steel type Pokemon. It is actually three Magnemite linked together by magnetism. A group of Magnemite and Magneton can set off a electric storm."

"Don't you realize that water type Pokemon can't win against electric types?" taunted the boy.

"So they say," said the girl looking the least bit worried. "You've never battled with me. Don't underestimate the power of water Pokemon."

"I guess we'll have to see. Magneton, finish this battle off with thunder."

"Dodge it, Politoed and use water gun."

Magneton sent a powerful surge of electricity towards the toad who quickly dodged it. The toad then sent a jet of water towards Magneton. It hit the Pokemon square in the face. It fell to the ground unconsciously.

"Oh, no," said the boy running over to his Pokemon. "Magneton. Are you okay?"

"Magneton," it said weakly.

"You did a great job. You deserve a long rest." The boy returned his Pokemon to the Pokeball and looked up at the girl. "That was a great battle. I never knew a water Pokemon could beat an electric type."

"That goes to show you how looks can be deceiving," said the girl. "You never know what you can do until you try. It's good to keep an opened mind."

"An opened mind? I'll remember that. Thanks!"

The boy trotted off towards the Pokemon Center. Harry approached the girl unaware of what he was doing.

"Um…" he said feeling nervous. He felt as nervous as when he tried to ask Cho Chang to the Yule Ball two years ago. "Hi. I'm Harry."

"Hi, Harry," said the girl brightly. "I'm Misty."

"I thought your Pokemon battle was cool," he said then he looked down at the toad. "What kind of Pokemon is that?"

"Oh, this is my good buddy Politoed. I've had it for a while now. It's really strong."

"I can tell," said Harry pulling out his Pokedex.

"Politoed. A water type Pokemon. It gathers groups of others as their leader. Its cry can make Poliwag obey."

"Wanna have a battle?" asked Misty.

Harry would have loved to agree, but he had just escaped a forest from a murderous vampire. His Pokemon needed to rest and he could use some rest himself.

"No thanks," answered Harry. "My Pokemon are exhausted. We were just on our way to the Pokemon Center when we heard you battling."

"I'll battle you," said a voice behind Harry.

Harry jumped and looked around. He saw Voldemort standing directly behind him. He had forgotten that he was there at all. Harry, whose scar's pain intense, moved over to ease the pain.

"Er…" said Misty uncertain. She had never seen a man like Voldemort before. For a minute, she thought that he was Harry's Pokemon. "Okay."

"I want to battle that Politoed."

"Fine. Harry, you can be the judge."

"Okay," said Harry slowly. He had never judged a battle before. He tried to recall the tag battle he had the other day. "This battle is between Misty and Voldemort. This is an unlimited time battle and each trainer can use only one Pokemon each. Begin."

"Which Pokemon are you using?" Misty asked, her Politoed already standing out on the battlefield.

Voldemort pulled a black and white ball that was similar to Harry's Wizardball. Harry, assumed, that it was the missing ball Professor Birch had mentioned.

Harry wondered what kind of Pokemon Voldemort had caught.

"Go, Seviper!" said Voldemort throwing the Wizardball and unleashing a snake type Pokemon.

_Figures._

It was long with a poisonous look to it. It had two sharp fangs and a forked-like tongue. Its eyes were red and it was decorated with gold and purple designs.

Harry pulled out his Pokedex once again. There were so many Pokemon in the world.

"Seviper. Seviper is a poison type. For many generations, it has feuded with Zangoose. It whets its bladed tail on rocks for battle."

_Sounds kind of like Voldemort. What's a Zangoose?_

"Okay, Politoed," said Misty. "Let's get started. Water gun!"

"Poison tail," said Voldemort in a bored voice.

Politoed released water, but Seviper quickly dodged and prepared for attack. Its bladed tail turned a bright purple and struck Politoed hard. Politoed went crashing into a building behind Misty leaving a crack in it. Politoed slumped to the ground.

"No way!" exclaimed Harry. "From one attack?"

Misty rushed over to her Pokemon and lifted up in her arms. It was severely injured and looked to be poisoned.

"We better get it to the Pokemon Center right away." Harry said walking over to Misty.

"Right."

She stood up and both her and Harry ran towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

"Nurse Joy," cried Misty. "Please. You have to help my Politoed."

"Oh, my," she said when she saw the battered Pokemon. "Of course."

"Can you also—wait." Harry paused in the process of handing the nurse his two Pokeballs. "Aren't you from Oldale Town?"

"Oh, no," said the nurse. "You must have met my little sister. All of us Joy's are related."

"Are you trying to tell me that there are millions of your relatives at Pokemon Centers?" asked Harry handing over his Pokemon.

"Yep," said Nurse Joy. "Every single center." She then typed a few things on her computer. "Your Pokemon should be fine."

"Thank you," said Misty she then turned to Harry. "How about we get some breakfast."

"Sure."

* * *

They left for the cafeteria. It wasn't crowded but there were quite a few people there.

Harry spotted Voldemort sitting at a table by the window looking at a menu. He walked over and took a seat in front of him, Misty sitting next to Harry. They both picked up a menu.

"You know," said Misty from behind her menu. "You could always apologize for mutilating my Politoed."

"I did not," said Voldemort. "You're milking it for all it's worth. If anyone should apologize it should be you for having such a weak Pokemon."

"How dare you!?"

"Yes," sneered Voldemort. "How dare I."

Misty opened her mouth to say something, but Harry cut her off.

"Cool it, guys," he said. He personally agreed with Misty, but he didn't need Voldemort to get angry with the girl. He didn't need any extra pains from his scar.

A waitress walked over carrying a notepad.

"Are you ready to order?" she asked.

"Yes," said Voldemort. "I'll have the bacon and eggs special. And if one ounce of it is burned, you will pay. Lord Voldemort doesn't eat burnt food."

"I didn't know Lord Voldemort ate food," said Harry. This statement got a glare from Voldemort causing Harry's scar to give a sharp twinge. "I'll take the pancake special…and an ice pack."

"I'll take the waffle special," said Misty.

The waitress wrote down their orders and returned to the kitchens.

Harry gave a huge yawn. It felt as if he hadn't slept in years. It was only five minutes until the waitress returned with their food and Harry's ice pack.

Harry placed the ice pack on his scar and they all began to eat.

Harry's special came with six pancakes, two sausages, potatoes, and a glass of orange juice. Misty's came with six waffles, two sausages, eggs, and a glass of orange juice. Voldemort's came with twelve pieces of bacon, eggs, potatoes, two pieces of toast, and orange juice.

Harry, with an amused look on his face, watched as the dark man picked the onions out of his potatoes with his fork.

"You don't like onions?" asked Harry trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"No," said Voldemort getting rid of the last one. "Not only do they make your breath stink, they have an awful taste."

"Yeah, but mix it with the right foods and they can be pretty decent."

"You two seem to know each other," said Misty. "Are you guys friends or related."

Voldemort didn't answer. Harry didn't know what to say. Of course they weren't friends or related. He didn't want to scare Misty away by telling her that they were enemies and that Voldemort was a mass murderer. Not to mention completely insane.

"He's my cousin once removed and never returning," lied Harry.

"I'm not your damn cousin."

Misty laughed. She figured that Voldemort wasn't related to Harry. Harry was very good looking and Voldemort…

"Come on, guys," she said. "Be serious. Are you friends?"

"No," Harry said simply. "My friends are in England."

"You're from England? That explains your accent."

"What accent?"

Misty laughed again. Harry was absolutely hilarious to her.

Voldemort, annoyed with both the teenagers, hastily ate the rest of his food and drained his juice. He stood up and left without another word to them.

Harry could tell that he was annoyed. In fact, he could feel it in his scar. He racked his brains to figure out what could have pissed Voldemort off . Was it something he said? Something Misty said?

"I think you should go up to bed too," said Misty, breaking Harry from his thoughts. "You look exhausted."

* * *

After Harry had finished eating, he went into his rented bedroom and lay on his bed.

He lay there with thoughts of his days on the Hoenn region.

_I wonder what Ash and May are doing? Are they continuing on their Pokemon adventure without me? Or are they out with Dumbledore looking for me? What should I do now? Who exactly is Blade? Why's he got it in for me? What's with Voldemort? He's not himself. Did something happen that I don't know about. I thought that he would have killed or tortured me by now. He sure was upset earlier. I wonder why._

In the next room, Voldemort was awake as well. He didn't know why but Harry's words made him upset. He knew that they weren't friends, but he couldn't help but to get this strange feeling towards the boy. A feeling that he never had towards anyone.

A strong emotion had taken over his body when he saw that vampire about to harm the boy. Then there was the boy himself. When the he had wrapped his own sleeve around his wound a certain bond was shared between them. But now…

No. I'm only using him. I'll get him to obey my every order and when the time comes I will kill him. There will be no emotional attachment. After all, it was his fault that I don't have world domination.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to those who are reviewing. I give you all mental hugs and cookies. I know Misty isn't fifteen, but in order for her to be in love with Harry she had to be closer to his age. May also loves Harry, but because of age difference she can't have what she wants

Voldemort and Harry are also developing a complicated relationship. No it's not a slash story. I hate slashes.


	10. The Shroomish Attack

Chapter 10

The Shroomish Attack

Harry was having a hard time deciding what items to buy. He had never been Pokemon shopping and didn't know the effects of each of the items.

He was standing in the store holding two different spray bottles. One held yellow liquid and the other held purple liquid. He had no idea what they did and didn't think it was a good idea to use his Pokemon as test subjects.

He placed the bottles onto the shelf and decided to see what the shop owner recommend.

When he reached the front of the store he saw Misty standing their with an arm full of items. She was standing behind an old lady who was paying for her items using numerous amounts of pennies.

"Hi," said Harry automatically walking towards Misty. "At least you know what you're doing."

Misty turned around and smiled at Harry. She had liked him the moment they met. It was just something about him that she couldn't describe. Was it his looks? It couldn't just be his looks. It had to be something else.

"Hi, Harry," she said. "Getting some shopping done?"

"I'm trying, but I haven't used any of these items before."

"I'll help you." said Misty shooting a glance at the old woman, who had just reached one hundred pennies. "She'll be all day," she whispered. "Her total came to forty-five dollars."

A half hour later, Harry and Misty came out of the store both clutching a bag full of Pokemon supplies.

Misty had quickly filled Harry's cart with supplies that he would need. She told him that if he was careful they would last for a month. She had explained a few of the objects in the store and was just now finishing up her speech.

"...and you can use those to heal Pokemon's burns..." she was saying.

Harry was no longer paying attention. Something had distracted him and this evil feeling was surrounding him. It wasn't the same feeling he got from Voldemort, but it was still evil.

He looked towards a old, rundown mansion. The once red bricks were chipped and there were ivy and vines growing around it. The withered trees standing on top of the tall, unkempt grass, gave it an eerie look. The tall kissing gates didn't make the mansion look less frightening.

Harry looked towards the window and saw a human shadow go pass. Some one was inside of the mansion.

"Harry?"

Harry looked around and saw Misty standing by his side. She was also staring at the mansion and he wondered if she saw the same thing he saw.

"Did you–"

"–see that shadow go pass the window? I did."

Harry walked over to the kissing gates and clutched at the bars with one hand. Misty moved closer to the gates.

"I don' think we should go in," said Misty. "It looks dangerous and what if there's..." she gulped. "...ghosts."

"I'm not afraid of any ghost," said Harry.

That was true considering the fact that Hogwarts held hundreds of ghost.

He pulled at the gates and saw that they were locked. Either the person had climbed the walls or they were a wizard and unlocked them by magic before locking them back.

"Oh, well," said Misty sounding relieved. "There locked. Guess we can't go in."

Harry didn't respond. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at the lock. Misty stared quizzically at it.

"_Alohomora!_" he said.

The lock clicked and the gates swung opened. Harry took one step in and a chilling wind swept through him.

Harry walked further in and Misty stayed by his shoulders the whole time. When they reached the door they saw that it was ajar. Whoever went inside must have forgotten to close it. Harry glanced at Misty and saw that her face was white.

Harry continued inside of the dark house and closed the door after Misty entered. They were inside what looked like a living room. It had a great layer of dust on the furniture and the dust on the floor made it look like a gray carpet.

Harry had only taken a few steps forward when he heard Misty scream. He quickly turned around.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked looking wildly around and his wand at the ready.

"A bug just touched my face," she cried. "I don't like bugs."

Harry sighed with relief. He thought that she had been attacked.

He raised his wand once more and whispered "_Lumos,_" igniting the tip of his wand. It was much easier to see. In a distance he could see a green caterpillar retreating in a distance.

"Would it make you feel better if we called out our Pokemon?" he asked Misty.

"No," said Misty. "I just want to get out of here. Coming in here was the most–"

She broke off. Harry heard it too. Someone was descending down the stairs. Misty grabbed his arm painfully as the shadow stopped at the bottom of the stairs and paused. Harry could feel it looking at them.

"So," said a familiar voice. "We meet again Harry Potter."

The shadow moved into the light. It was Blade looking as menacing as ever.

"It's...it's...it's...IT'S A VAMPIRE!!" screamed Misty.

Blade didn't say anything. He kept walking forwards his eyes fixed on Harry.

"Did you think you'd get away from me? I'm more intelligent than the man you call Voldemort. Once I find the one I want to kill there's only a matter of time and your time is up." He pulled out his wand. "No Voldemort to save you now."

Harry knew that he was no match for Blade especially after the power he had displayed the other day. Harry pushed his bags into Misty's arms.

"Get out of here," he told her. "I'll try to hold him off."

Blade laughed. Misty nodded and ran out of the mansion. This reminded Harry of how his father, James, had tried to hold off Voldemort while Lily and Harry fled.

"You are a fool, child. Why bother fighting me when you can just lay your wand down and die at my feet?"

"Why do you want to kill me? I don't even know you."

"Let me ask you a question," said Blade disregarding Harry's question. "Why did Voldemort try to kill you?"

"Because of a prophecy."

"Perhaps. But mostly because of power. You have remarkable power and it's in the process of being trained. You, however, still have untamed magic. It's wild and could unleash at any given moment especially when your emotions are high."

"Are you trying to tell me that you're only trying to kill me because of power?"

"Trying? I'm not trying to do anything. I will kill you. _Crucio!_"

"_Protego!_"

Blade's curse ripped through Harry's shield and he barely had time to dive out the way. Blade fired another curse at him and Harry flew out the way. The curse cracking the place Harry was just laying.

The kid was fast, but as a vampire he was naturally faster.

Blade lowered his wand and rushed towards Harry. He had used the same attack on Voldemort. Blade started using his sharp claws trying to scratch Harry, but he kept dodging. The kid had great instincts.

If Harry could get one attack in, he'd be able to get away and if he was lucky he might run into Voldemort.

Blade took one last swipe at Harry before backing off. Harry was showing signs of fatigue. That was good news to Blade.

"Why are you even bothering to fight back?" sneered Blade. "You can't win against me."

"Maybe not," said Harry grabbing a Pokeball from his waist. "Pichu, come out and use thunder shock!"

Harry threw the Pokeball and Pichu came out.

"Pichu!" it said happily. Then more seriously it said, "Pi-chuuuuu!"

A small shock of electricity hit Blade. He stumbled back a little as the electricity tried to paralyze him. He laughed.

"Did you really think that would work? You're just as pathetic with Pokemon as you are with magic."

"I'm not finished," said Harry raising his wand. "_Stupefy!_" he shouted.

Blade eyes widen in shock as Harry's spell hit him in the chest. It combined with the thunder shock and Blade found himself unable to move.

He narrowed his eyes as he stared at Harry.

"You stupid brat!" he snarled. "Do you really think this spell would hold me for long?"

"No," said Harry. "Just long enough for me to get away. Run for it, Pichu."

Harry and Pichu bolted out of the door. Than ran as fast as they could causing people on the street to stare at them. Harry didn't care. He needed to find Voldemort and tell him that...Wait. Since when did he become so dependent on the beast?

Harry turned a corner and the Pokemon Center came into view. In front of the center stood five people; Misty, Voldemort, Ash, May, and Dumbledore.

Harry stopped dead in his tracks something was wrong. Misty, May and, Ash were standing back away from the two wizards looking a little scared. Dumbledore and Voldemort were circling each other both of their wands held at the ready.

"I've told you, old man," said Voldemort in a deadly voice. "I haven't done anything to him. I have other concerns besides the boy."

Harry could tell that Dumbledore didn't believe him. After all, you don't become friends with your enemy in one day.

Dumbledore and Voldemort both raised their wands at the same time. Harry ran towards them and stood in front of Voldemort, facing Dumbledore.

"No, Professor," said Harry his arms outstretched in front of Voldemort. "He's telling the truth. He hasn't hurt me. He saved my life."

Dumbledore was so busy staring at Harry that he didn't see the malicious grin on Voldemort's face.

"Harry?" said Dumbledore talking as if Harry was seriously ill. "Have you been–"

"I haven't been confunded," he shouted. "I just...I...I don't even know why I'm defending him, but the night he saved me from Blade I felt this sort of connection with him."

"Harry, this man–"

Harry ignored Dumbledore and turned to address Voldemort.

"He's here," he said. "He's in the old mansion. We stunned him, but I'm not–"

"There you are, Potter," said a voice behind them.

Harry froze and turned around. There stood Blade. He was smirking at Harry, who backed up and stood behind Voldemort.

"Did you really thing your stunning spell would hold me," he said taking a step forward. "I'm not your average vampire. I've trained for many years. Most things in the world don't hurt me." He stopped a foot away. "As for stunning," he indicated a bunch of mushroom Pokemon by his feet that Harry had just now noticed. "I'll show you how to stun."

"Shroomish,"

"Shroomish,"

"Shroomish,"

Clouds of smoke was issuing out of the top of the Pokemon's head and Harry suddenly felt that he couldn't breath.

"That's stun spore," choked Ash. "We got to get out of here."

Harry was about to run when he felt a hand close over his wrist. A sharp pain in his scar told him that Voldemort had grabbed his other wrist. He felt like a stretched rubber band as Blade and Voldemort pulled on him.

"You pathetic man," said Blade between gritted teeth. "Let him go!"

"You let him go," came Voldemort's voice.

Harry started coughing and choking. The stun spore was now entering his body and he could feel parts of him freezing up. Voldemort must have felt the same way because his hand was losing its grip. The spore was not affecting Blade at all.

Blade gave a hard tug that could have ripped Harry's arm from its socket. Harry's wrist flew out of Voldemort's slackened hand. Blade wrapped his arm around Harry's upper body.

Harry struggled to get away from the vampire, but he held a firm grip.

"I'd kill you," Blade said to Voldemort. "But you're not worth my time." he turned his wand on Harry, who struggles increased. "_Crucio!_"

Harry screamed causing people to look in their direction. Due to the amount of stun spore, no one could see what was happening or come to Harry's aid.

Harry felt himself go limp in Blades arms and everything went black.


End file.
